Forbidden Ground
by capshawfan1981
Summary: Callie and Arizona are famous actresses on a hit TV show. Both married to men, and are the best of friends. But what happens when their marriages become nothing more than a cover up for what is really happening in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been changed (names) to avoid any problems. So whatever the haters have to say, they can keep on moving now. Thanks!

This is the first attempt at writing a story on here. I have read countless stories on here, and I have wanted to write one for quite a while. After my wife Capshawfan1981 convinced me to do it, and I had her proof read my ideas, she encouraged me to try it. So no guarantees about continuing, until I know for sure that it's not a total flop. So, here goes nothing.

Hugs,  
Bren

Forbidden Ground

CHAPTER ONE

Arizona's Point of View

"CUT!" The director yells and people all take off in different directions. Hair and make up people began making their touch ups while some actors/actresses went to their individual trailer's until they were needed again.

I had just walked off set, and was looking through my text messages from my husband Cody. After I read the messages, I locked my phone and walked off quickly towards my trailer. I pulled the door open and shut it right behind myself. I walked into the back bedroom and just let my body fall onto the bed and covered my eyes with my arm. I heard my iPhone alert me of another text message, and I let out a deep breath before pulling my phone from my pocket and opening the text.

_Where did you go? Callie_

_Trailer_

_Want to talk? Callie_

_I need time to think. I'll be back on set in ten._

The amount of things running through my mind had me literally exhausted. When I was at home, I didn't sleep. When I was able to close my eyes, the only sleep I got was when my body literally passed out from exhaustion. I knew that my life was out of control, and I had to do something soon in order to keep my sanity.

Cody and I have been married for a little over 2 years. While we were dating, we went 90mph in our relationship. One night we went out for dinner and drinks resulting in a positive pregnancy test 7 weeks later. I knew that I loved him, of course I thought I did at that time because everything was so new and sweet. The both of us were raised in families that did not believe in divorce or having a baby out of wedlock, so the responsible thing to do was get married. The two of us said 'I Do' 4 short months after we began dating, and since then we have been going through the motions.

Don't get me wrong. Our son, Colton, is the light of my life. And he is the reason that I have stayed in this marriage, no matter what obstacles have been put in my way. When I found out I was pregnant with Colton, I was in the middle of auditions for the show I work for, and during the auditions I let the writer know that I was in the beginning of my pregnancy. Even though they did like the performance I gave, having a pregnant, new actress on their staff would be too much at the time. So I kept my chin up, and went home to my now husband and just continued preparing for the baby that would be appearing in our lives.

Cody was in the beginning stages of starting a business with a friend of his, and it was a welcomed distraction. He was rarely home before bed time, and when we were together, it was normally when we had a family or work function, and that made it easier to put on a happy face and project the 'perfect marriage' that people believed that we had. But over the past few months, the bed that Cody and I share has become cold as ice. There is no affection shared between either of us. We rarely speak of anything other than who will be picking up Luke from daycare, or what needs to be done regarding Colton. Point blank, we have nothing else to discuss with each other.

The text message that I had received from Cody moments before coming to my trailer was one regarding Colton, but also one that was completely emotionless. Lately I have had something really big on my mind, and I have been having a very hard time processing it all.

"Callie, Arizona, Alex – Please report to set in 5"comes ringing through the air. Standing I run my fingers through my hair, and head out of my trailer back towards set. When I reached the door that led inside, I saw Callie standing outside with two cups of coffee in her hands. It's been a cold day in L.A. the past few days, and we have all been surviving off of the stuff to keep from freezing. Not to mention our shooting has been running into the late hours of the night, and we need all the caffeine that we can get our hands on.

"You good?" Callie asks as she extends her arm to hand me a steaming cup.

"I have to be. Right?" I say before walking past her and inside.

"Arizona. Wait." Callie says, causing me to stop and turn to face her. "I know you're stressing, but if you need to talk… I am here. Just know that, okay?"

"I know. Thank you. And we can talk after we finish this shot. Ok?" I say with a weak smile.

Callie and I walked inside and took our seats in the hair/make-up chairs and got ready to go with another round of shooting. Alex walked over and was talking to Callie and I stole a few glances when they didn't notice. I wasn't sure if my constant staring was obvious or not, but I was hoping that it wasn't. The last thing I wanted was for people to find out that I was having an affair. And even worse, that I was having an affair with a co-star. Alex smiled as he spoke, and I watched them exchange a laugh before the director called us over to set up for shooting.

4 hours later, I looked down at my watch and realized that it was past 11pm, and that Colton would be sound asleep by the time I arrived home. Silently I hoped that Cody would be as well, just so I didn't have to hear another comment about me working so late and missing dinner with our son. Back at my trailer I changed out of my scrubs, and back into my personal clothing. I was locking up the trailer when I heard Alex walking by, talking on the phone. He looked over at me, pointed at his phone to let me know that is why he couldn't say goodbye, and waved. With one last smile from him, he turned the corner and out of sight.

I looked around a bit to see if I could find Callie so I could talk, and hope to get some of this stress off of my chest, but there was no sight of her. Deciding to just head towards my SUV, I took off walking. Hitting the 'unlock' button on the remote, I open the door and climb inside. Closing my eyes and leaning my head against the headrest, I let out a few deep breaths, and try to compose myself before driving home.

A tap on the window caused me to jump, and I looked up to notice Callie standing there.

"Hey. I just wanted to say goodnight. I didn't see you when I came out of my trailer, so I figured you were already gone. Did you still want to talk?" Callie asks.

"It's ok. I am really tired and think I need to just get some sleep. Besides, we have to be up here by 7 in the morning to catch the lighting they want so sleep is going to be limited tonight. You should try to get some sleep as well." I say.

"I will try. So I'll see you in the morning. If you need to talk, you know my number." Callie tells me.

"Do you need a ride home? I didn't see your car this morning."

"Oh, no thanks. Mike is already on his way here. Did Alex leave already?"

"Yes, he didn't say anything to me though. He was on the phone. He smiled, waved and left. I am really hoping that he doesn't say anything. If people find out what is going on, it could cause so many problems." I say.

"Alex cares about you. You two have been extremely close for a while now. Not to mention, it could cause problems for him as well. So don't worry. This thing isn't going to come out until it is the right time." Callie says with a smile.

"Thanks Callie. Well I will see you. Have a good night."

"You too Arizona. Good night."

I started my car, and pulled out of the studio parking lot. When I pulled up in the driveway at my home, I put on my 'happy face' just in case Cody woke up when I walked inside. I opened the front door as quietly as possible and reset the alarm before walking upstairs and peaking in on Colton. Once I covered him back up, and placed a kiss on his cheek, I closed his door and went further down the hall towards our bedroom. I tip toed towards the restroom, and waited until I shut the door before I turned on the light.

I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body, and pressed my forehead against the wall. I wasn't even sure how long I stayed in the shower, but when the water went from hot, to warm, to cold, I shut it off and stepped out. Slipping on my night gown from the back of the door, I turned off the bathroom light and crept towards the bed. Once I was laying down, I pulled the comforter up over myself, and when I felt Cody moving, I lay completely still. Part of me waited to see if he would throw an arm over me, or make some type of contact out of habit, but he didn't. He turned to face the other direction, and then his heavy breathing resumed. I let out a sigh of relief, and closed my eyes to let my body drift off.

The following morning, I woke up to the sound of Cody and Colton playing downstairs, and when I found them in the living room, they were both on the couch watching cartoons. The sight was still something that warmed my heart, because even if my marriage was a total lie, the love that Cody and Colton share, was not.

"Mommy…mommy. You home!" Colton said once he saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey baby boy. What are you doing up so early? It's only 6 o'clock." I say while scooping my baby up and wrapping my arms around him.

"Toons mommy. Toons." He says while pointing to the television.

"Well you have a good time watching 'toons' with Daddy. I have to get to work, but I will be finished up early today, and then you and I… we can go rent a movie and watch it together. Just me aaaaaaand you." I said while tickling his stomach.

"Ok mommy!" Colton says with a smile as I set him down. I watched him run back over to the couch, and jumping back up to his previous position. Cody and I shared a blank look, and then I went into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee to drink while I got ready for work. My back was to the door when I heard the door swing open.

"God! You scared me." I said with a small jump.

"You're working again today? I thought you said you were going to keep Colton today Arizona. I have to go to the off…" Cody said but I held up my hand.

"I told you that I had to work this morning. I also told you that I would be home early so you can leave and I will stay with Colton. You are the one that said you needed to leave by 4, and I will be home to get him before then." I said while walking past him.

"Ok. That will work just fine. But if you aren't here on time, I will drop him off at the set Arizona. I cannot miss this dinner with the investors." Cody says.

I just roll my eyes, and walk out of the room. I threw my clothes on, and grabbed my bag to walk out of the house. After kissing only my son goodbye, I was headed off to work and tried to clear my head so I could focus on my day.

When I pulled up to the set, I noticed that everyone was already there. I looked at the clock and saw that I had a little less than 10 minutes before we had to be ready to be in hair and make-up, and I looked up quickly when I heard Alex's voice.

"Hey, we need to talk." He says in a whisper. Not wanting our co-workers to hear us and become suspicious.

"Right now? People will notice that we are missing."

"Yes now. I will meet you in your trailer in 5 minutes. But hurry, ok?" Alex says before I nod and he takes off first.

I waited a couple of minutes, and then walked out the side door of the set and looked around to make sure nobody had seen me. Right before I got to my trailer, thinking I had made it there safely, I felt a hand on my wrist, and pulled me between two of the small trailers. Seconds later lips were on mine, and when the warmth of a tongue entered my mouth, I felt my body melt into the embrace. A small moan fell from my lips, and I reached up and pulled them closer to me. A kiss I had been yearning for since the previous day. Regardless of the level of stress I am carrying around, this was right. This kiss. These lips. The tingling in my stomach… could never be wrong.

"I missed you. I couldn't wait until after we finished shooting to kiss you."

"I missed you too. And I needed that kiss to get me through this day." I say.

"That makes two of us."

A loud noise caused us to jump apart, and I turned to see if anyone had just seen the exchange of affection.

"Shit. I better hurry. Alex is waiting in my trailer, and I need to go see what is SO important that he needs to tell me. But I will meet you in between takes? Right?" I say.

"You can count on it. See you in a bit?"

"Definitely." I say with my dimpled smile.

Before I got up the stairs to my trailer, I stopped and say, "Callie… Meet me after make-up. I can't wait until we finish a take…"

"I'll be here." Callie says with a smile of her own, before we go our separate ways for what would feel like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO – FORBIDDEN GROUND

CALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

"No. I do not care what you have to do, I want those results back by the time I make in that elevator and on the next floor. Don't test me!" I shout at the intern.

"CUT! That is a wrap! Good job everybody. You all did great. Now get home and get some rest. Enjoy your week off, but I want to see everyone here bright and early next Monday." The director said to our group.

Cast members and crew all moved around quickly. Everyone eager to get out of here, and enjoy our week off. I walked towards my trailer, waving bye to fellow actors/actresses along the way. When I pulled open the door to my trailer, I was startled when I noticed Arizona sitting at the small table.

"Hey. Sorry. I sent you a text to tell you I would be here, but I just saw your phone sitting over there a second ago." Arizona says.

"No, it's fine. I am glad you're here." I said while reaching behind me and making sure the door was locked.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in days. Not shooting together, and having to avoid each other like the plague outside of here is driving me inside. How long are we supposed to do this Callie? I am so lost. So, so confused." Arizona says.

I move to take a seat next to her, lacing our fingers together. I know that what she is saying is true. Being in love with someone, when you are married to someone else seems to be the story of our lives. Arizona told me the story about how her and Cody met and married. She told me how lonely and loveless her marriage has been. I know exactly how she feels, because Mike and I have been married for a little over 5 years. I never wanted to marry him in the first place. But when I first moved to L.A., he started out as my agent. Naturally we spent a large amount of time together, and I let myself be convinced that it was love. A little over a year after we got married, I ended up pregnant only to suffer from a miscarriage 3 months into it. After that, we were incredibly careful because neither of us wanted a baby. Well, to be honest, neither of us wanted to have a baby with each other.

I come from an incredibly religious family. One that would never stand for me getting a divorce, much less getting a divorce and starting a relationship with a woman who was ALSO from a divorced marriage. But when the heart wants something, you can't change it no matter how hard you try. Arizona and I met on the set a little over a year ago, and when we found out that we would be playing a couple we were both shy and unsure of how this would play out. Especially once we told our husbands of our new leading roles. I had no problem with the affection scenes, as I had been with a few women over my lifetime. Never letting anyone else know about that of course. And to be completely honest with myself, I did notice Arizona when she started working here. How could I not? Long blonde hair, and blue eyes that make the ocean look dull.

A long story short, Arizona and I became great friends, and we spent hours among hours together rehearsing our scenes. Slowly I felt myself growing deeper and deeper feelings towards my co-star. One night while we were getting ready to leave for the night, Arizona and I decided to go over a scene that was proving difficult one last time. We were very involved with the scene when the part where we were supposed to kiss came up. I spun Arizona around by her arm, just as the script called for, and placed my hands on her face before leaning in for the kiss. We had practiced this scene a dozen times today, and each time we just skipped over the kissing part. But for some reason, standing here in the trailer, my eyes locked with Arizona's. Her eyes moving from mine to my lips. The next thing I knew, our lips were touching. Over the past year our lips had touched numerous times, but this time it was…. Different. When I felt Arizona's lips part, and her tongue pressing against mine, I wasted no time in allowing her entrance to my mouth.

The rest of the night passed and so many emotions came to surface while Arizona and I explored one another's bodies. Not much was said as we both acted on passions that we had both been obviously burying. When the night ended we both lay there in the bed under a sheet, and I held her close. Her blonde hair was spread out across my chest, as I ran my fingers through it. We didn't say much about what had just happened. Mostly because we both knew that even if this felt right, it would not be able to ever be more than what it was right now.

"Callie?" Arizona says, bringing me back from my stroll down memory lane.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was somewhere else just now." I said while shaking my head.

"How…long…are..we..doing…this?" Arizona said slowly.

"Arizona. I know I have a husband, just like you. But you have a son. And I know that it won't be easy for you to do this. I want to be with you. More than anything. But I do not want to hurt you because of this."

"How are YOU going to hurt ME?" Arizona asks.

"Colton is going to be devastated when he doesn't have both of his parents. And I know that he is your entire world. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" I say, while looking at her seriously.

"I know this isn't going to be easy. And no, I don't think that we should come out with our relationship soon. But I know that I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. Neither of us can do that as long as we are still living at home with Cody and Mike the way that we are. Even if you don't want to do this, I know that I have to. I can't keep living a lie." Arizona says.

"Arizona."

"No Callie. I'm in love with you. I know I am. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. And I know that you are the person I was meant to be with and I will do whatever it takes for us to be together. Colton is my son. He will forever be my son. But as his mother, I need to be happy so I can be a better mother for him. Cody will always be his father. I would never break the bond that the two of them share. This won't be easy, but it is the right thing to do. Tell me you don't want the same things I do, and I won't ever bring this up again."

"I do want to be with you. And I know you are right. People are going to judge us, and make their comments. But I know that we can make it through anything together. I will end things with Mike too. And I do love you. I love you more than anything in this world. So let's do this. Together." I say before leaning in and kissing her.

"This weekend my parents are renewing their vows. There will be so many huge executives there and they will have eyes on them non stop. But Sunday, I will tell him. I promise you." Arizona says.

I understand completely that she has to wait a few days. Her step-father is a huge producer and in the business we are in, it is very important to maintain a good image for their peers. And forcing Arizona to tell Cody before that renewal would only cause her even more problems. This whole situation will be hard enough as it is, so being patient is the right thing to do.

"I understand that. And I will tell Mike as well. We have the week off, so if it's possible, call me Monday, and we can meet up to talk then. Ok?"

"Ok Callie. Thank you . And please, be careful. If you need me, you call me. I don't care what time, day or night. You call me." Arizona says seriously.

The two of us share a hug and one last small kiss before we both walked out towards our cars, separately. When I got inside of my car, I pulled out my phone to text Mike and let him know that I was headed home, but before I could finish the text, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. Drive safe. Ok?" Arizona said into the phone.

"Ok. You too. I love you."

"I love you too Callie. So much. Talk to you soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ari."

I hung up the phone and finished my text to my husband. My husband…. I never thought that one day he would not be that any longer. But Arizona was right. Being happy is very important. And even though I was happy with him when we first got together, I am no longer happy. I haven't been for years. And Arizona has awakened a part of me that I didn't know was still there. She makes me smile just by thinking about her. Everyone wants to be happy in life, and I finally have a shot at being truly happy.

Pulling up into my driveway I shut the lights off on my car. The driveway was long, but even in the pitch dark of night I could easily find my way towards the house. Mike made a decent living for himself, but mainly we lived off of my salary and my inheritance. Part of me thinks that he will be more upset with losing MY inheritance than losing ME. Luckily, due to my father's lawyers, a stone cold pre-nup had been drawn up and there was no chance that he could take a penny from me other than half of what we had earned together during out marriage.

When I walked inside the house, I called out for Mike to let him know that I was home. When I didn't hear a response, I walked upstairs to see if he was in the bedroom and turned up empty. I was fixing to walk back downstairs when I heard a noise coming from his office. But as I reached the door, I noticed that it was cracked a little. I peeked inside and the sight before me shocked me to no end. Mike was sitting in his chair, and his co-working, Alice, was straddling his lap. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist, and his hands were in her hair, pulling her into him.

I shouldn't have been hurt, considering the things I had been doing, but feeling like an idiot isn't a good feeling. I had no clue that they had been hooking up, but at the same time, this felt like a blessing. I pushed the door open slowly, and the creek of the door caused the two of them to bolt apart.

"Oh my god!" "Cal" came out of their mouths in unison. They both jumped up and started fixing their clothes, and straightening their shirt. I just shook my head, and walked out of the room towards the stairs.

With each step, I began walking faster and faster until I reached the front door. I grabbed my keys and purse before pulling the door open and walking out. I was almost to my car when I heard the door open and slam behind me. Mike was running across the yard in his jeans. Shirt and shoeless, he closed the distance between us quickly.

"Callie! Please. Just… WAIT!" he yelled.

"What! WHAT! What Mike? Huh? Are you going to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like? Or that this is the first time this has happened?" I say with attitude.

"Callie, I fucked up. Ok? I messed up, and I know that. But I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for things to get this complicated. She is nothing to me. She means nothing. You are my entire world. Please…." He said as he reached for me.

"Do NOT touch me. Don't say you never meant to hurt me because you didn't give a rat's ass about hurting me. All you gave a damn about was getting off. All you were thinking about was your damn self. Just like you have been for years. But I'm not sad. I'm not hurt. I am relieved. Relieved that I didn't have to be the one to put an end to our marriage. Because when I came home tonight, that was the only thing that was on my mind. You and I both know that we have been over for years, and this was just the last thing we needed to break the camels back." I say.

I pulled open the door to my car but stopped suddenly and turned to face Mike.

"I won't walk away letting you think that this as all you. We have both done things over the years, and we have both given up on our marriage. And we have BOTH had an affair. I will have my lawyer draw up some papers. You can stay here. I will find somewhere else to be. Goodbye Mike." I said as I got into my car and drove away. No tears fell, and oddly enough knowing my marriage was over was almost a blessing. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. I drove to the hotel, one of many that my father owned, and checked into the room. I debated with myself about texting Arizona to let her know what had went down, but I knew that she would feel compelled to come and check on me, and I didn't want her to have to deal with this. She would have her own mess to deal with soon enough, and the last thing I need to do is drag her through the mud with me.

I soaked in a long, hot bath and then lay in the middle of the hotel bed staring at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep. I tossed and turned throughout the entire night, and before I knew it the sun was rising and I heard a knock at my door.

I stumbled across the room, and looked out the door hole to see Mike standing on the other side. I let out a deep breath and opened it. I knew that it wouldn't be that easy…..


	3. Chapter 3

FORBIDDEN GROUND – CHAPTER 3

General POV

"What exactly are you doing here, Mike? I thought I was pretty clear with the words I said to you last night." Callie says, standing in the doorway facing her soon to be ex husband.

"Callie, look. All I am asking is for a chance to have a conversation. To talk. Is that really too much to ask for? You said it yourself… we both messed up. So I think we BOTH need to sit down and figure this out." Mike says.

"We can talk, but I am not changing my mind about where this marriage is headed. Come in. But we have to hurry. I have to be on set in an hour."

Mike stepped inside of the room, and took a seat in the chair next to the small table. Callie pulled the chair out on the opposite side and sat down as well. Her cell phone that was on her nightstand began to ring and both Callie as well as Mike's eyes darted towards the sound.

"Is that the person that you're seeing?" Mike asks her seriously.

Callie stood and walked over to the phone. She glanced at the screen and even though she wanted nothing more than to answer the call, she silenced the ringer and sat the phone back down.

"Mike, what exactly do you need me to say? Your actions spoke pretty loudly last night, and all we really need to talk about is what lawyer you are going to be using, as I will be using my family lawyer." Callie says, with no emotion on her face.

"Is that really the only option we have? You want to go straight to divorce lawyers? Callie…"

"Mike, don't sit here and pretend that you are heartbroken over this. The only part that upsets you when I mention divorce, is my inheritance. The money that you will have zero access to because you know my father made sure of that. Now, please. I need to get ready, and I need you to go." Callie says, while standing and opening the door to let him out.

"If you want to talk, and I hope you do, please call me. I'll back off and give you a few days to think. I don't want to push. But I really and truly don't want to give up on our marriage. Not if there is any chance that we can fix this." Mike says while placing his hand on Callie's shoulder.

She shut the door, locked it, and let out a deep breath before walking over to her phone and reading the text message that Arizona had sent after her missed call.

**Hey, tried to call you. Hope your up. Headed to set. Meet me at my trailer before takes? – Arizona**

Callie quickly typed a response to Arizona, letting her know that she would meet her like she asked before quickly getting ready for work and heading out of her hotel room. Once she arrived to the set, she parked in front of her trailer and noticed the light was on inside of Arizona's and she walked towards it. A quick knock on the door was all it took, and quickly Arizona opened the door. Her smile was bright and Callie couldn't help but smile back at her. Regardless of what a crazy mess they were both in the middle of, when they were alone together, everything else seemed to be a distant memory.

"Hey you." Arizona says while stepping back to allow Callie inside.

"Good morning. You're here early." Callie says with a smile of her own.

"I feel like I barely went to bed, and the alarm was going off, but I have to be honest when I say that the thought of seeing you made it easy for me to get up and moving this morning." Arizona says while stepping closer to Callie and pulling her towards her by her jacket lapels.

"I didn't sleep much either. I, I uh, it was just a long night." Callie says while looking down at her feet.

"Callie? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Arizona asks.

Before Callie could answer, they heard their names being paged to report to set in 5.

"I'll talk to you about it later. We better get going." Callie says before walking towards the door.

"Callie, please." Arizona asks in one last attempt.

"I will talk to you. I promise. But I don't want to start going into depth about everything that happened, and have to stop and start filming, only to have to start all over again later."

"Okay." Is all Arizona said before standing to walk with Callie towards the set.

While they were walking, Arizona leaned over and whispered only loud enough that Callie could hear.

"You know, it's extremely hard to walk next to you and NOT reach for your hand."

"Maybe one day we won't have to worry about that." Callie whispers back.

The two make their way on set and the rest of the morning passes quickly. The scenes where Callie and Arizona were to share small affectionate moments were easy to film, and the only person who knew that if was deeper than on screen, was Alex. Or at least that is what they thought. Little did they know that off to the side, the writer was watching them both and had figured out that there was much more feelings involved than just the ones written on paper.

"Callie… Arizona… would you two give me a moment of you time?" Shonda says to the two women.

"Sure. What's up?" Callie asks.

"Not here. Let's go to my office." Shonda says, and both Callie and Arizona look back and forth between one another.

The walk to Shonda's office was long and silent. Neither woman said a word as they followed the person who could make or break their careers. Once inside the office, Shonda gestured for the both of them to take a seat, and they both quickly did so.

"Shonda, did we do something—" Arizona began, but quickly stopped as Shonda raised her hand to stop her from continuing.

Shonda leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the ceiling.

"Callie… Arizona… you both know me. You both probably know me better than anyone else on set, and I like to think that I have always implemented the open door policy to everyone on staff, but suddenly I feel like I haven't been as open as I should have been. Because today…. Today I noticed something. And I wasn't angry. I wasn't upset. I was upset with myself for not paying closer attention. Because if I would have opened my eyes for even a second, I would have noticed. Hell, how could I not. Anyone who is watching the two of you act can clearly see that it goes much deeper than playing a part on a television show. " Shonda began.

"Shonda… please let us explain." Callie said.

"I have watched hundreds of people audition. I have seen all of you read lines, and go through the motions. But today, I saw so much more. I saw actual love. Not fictional love. I can't tell you how many other people noticed what I did, but I know that I saw it. And I respect that both of you, I do not wish to get involved in your personal life, but I do have to ask you both a question." Shonda says.

Neither Callie, nor Arizona say anything, they simply sat there waiting.

"I know that you both know what you are doing. But if this is going to effect your jobs, I need to know. I do not need angry husbands showing up while we are trying to film. Studio time is expensive enough, so I am going to trust that you both know what you are getting yourselves into." Shonda says.

"Shonda, we would never intentionally cause any problems for you. We both love our jobs, and we do not want to do anything to jeopardize that. This is all very complicated, and we are trying to take it slowly and make the smartest choices for the both of us. And I personally, would appreciate it if this could stay between us, until Arizona and I have a chance to do the necessary things we need to do, before this blows up and goes public. Once the media gets their hands on this, it will go viral." Callie explains.

"I have no intentions of exposing either of you. And I respect your wishes. So, as long as you are telling me that I have nothing to worry about, then I'm as good as uninvolved." Shonda says.

"Thank you." Arizona and Callie both say, before excusing themselves from her office and walking back towards their trailers.

Arizona and Callie both entered Callie's trailer and plopped down on the small couch, both releasing a long breath as they play everything Shonda just said over and over inside their heads.

"If Shonda knows, I wonder who else knows too." Callie says as she is the first to break the silence.

"I don't know. But I know that we need to figure out what we are doing and we need to figure it out fast. We need to handle this the right way." Arizona replies.

"Last night, I went home with every intention of telling Mike that I wanted a divorce. That I couldn't keep being married to someone that I am not in love with. But do you know what happened when I got there?" Callie begins.

Arizona didn't make a sound. Instead she simply nodded, wanting Callie to continue.

"When I got there, I went in search of Mike. And boy did I find him. Along with his co-worker that was straddling his lap."

"Oh Callie. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm actually not hurt, or angry. In all honesty, it made leaving him that much easier. I just left and went to check into a hotel."

"Have you spoken to him?" Arizona asks, while tracing a pattern on Callie's hand with her thumb.

"He showed up this morning, to the hotel room. That's why I wasn't able to answer your call. He knows that I'm seeing someone, but no clue as to whom. I told him that he wasn't the only one that had been unfaithful, and left it at that. He wants to try to fix things, but there is nothing left to fix. I can't change things." Callie explains.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. I'm going to talk to Cody tonight. I'm not sure how he is going to take it, but I have to do this." Arizona says, but before she could say anymore, her phone began to ring and she noticed that it as Cody.

"Hang on one minute, I'm supposed to pick up Colton in less than an hour. I have to take this." Arizona says before a quick 'hello' comes out of her mouth.

Callie sat there awkwardly while she listened to Arizona talk to her husband. She looked around the room, looking for anything to lock eyes on so she could attempt to not listen to their conversation. Once Arizona hung up the phone, she stood and faced Callie.

"I better get going. I can't be late to pick Colton up, or I'll never hear the end of it. Cody has some big business meeting for some potential new investors in the company. He told me that if I were late he would not hesitate to drop Colton off here at work. But I'll call you in a bit ok. That way we can finish this conversation."

"Okay. Drive safe and I'll talk to you later." Callie says before standing to hug Arizona goodbye.

Arizona drove home without making any stops, and entered her home just in time for Cody to come racing down the stairs, pulling his jacket off the hook as he reached the doorway. No type of affection was exchanged between Arizona and her husband as he left. Only a small, tight smile before Cody stopped and said, "I fed Colton already, but I'm sure he could use a snack before dinner. I'll be back as early as I can. Don't wait up."

With that Cody was out the door and climbing into his car. Arizona shut the door, and turned to search for her son. The only thing in this day that seemed perfectly right. Once she spent a few hours 100% consumed in her son, the both of them put in a DVD in the living room and the next thing Arizona knew, Colton was sound asleep.

She looked over at her phone and couldn't fight the urge to call Callie while she had the free time. A couple of rings later, the voice she loved dearly picked up the phone.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Arizona asks after Callie answered.

"Not much. Just channel surfing here in the hotel. You?"

"I just got Colton to sleep. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. We were in the middle of making a huge lego castle." Arizona says with a laugh.

"Hey, don't ever apologize for being busy when it comes to your son. So what's up?" Callie asks.

"Not much. Just waiting for Cody to get home. I was wondering if you wanted to get together and talk later tonight."

"Sure. Do you want to meet somewhere to talk, or do you want to come here?" Callie asks.

"I'll go to you. We can talk there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Just shoot me a text when you're on your way here." Callie says before they both say their goodbyes and hang up.

A few minutes after Arizona and Callie hung up, Arizona carried Colton up to his room and tucked him in just in time for Cody to come walking in.

"Hey. Sorry I'm so late. The investors wanted to grab a couple drinks after our meeting, so we went to the little bar downtown off Market street." Cody explains while he began gathering his clothes for a shower.

"It's fine. I was going to go meet Callie to work on some of our lines for tomorrow's episode. We have both been having a hard time, and we really need to get it right." Arizona says nervously.

"Oh. Ok. I'll leave the hall light on for you, so you can see when you get in." Cody explains as he sat his phone down on their dresser next to Arizona's.

As soon as Cody was in the shower and Arizona heard the water running, she quickly changed clothes and grabbed her cell phone before heading out to meet Callie. Once she was roughly 5 miles from Callie's hotel, Arizona reached into her purse to pull out her phone and let Callie know she wasn't far away. But when Arizona slid her hand across the home screen, she noticed that the wallpaper on the phone was different than the one she typically had on it. That's when it dawned on her that Cody must have her phone, as she just realized she had his.

Her stomach dropped, and she instantly because nervous once she realized that Cody would figure out the mix up as well, and with her luck he would see text messages from Callie. Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat as she quickly turned around, heading back in the direction towards her home.

When she pulled up in her driveway, she slammed the car into park and ran up the sidewalk towards the front door. As she placed her key inside, she went to turn the lock when she felt the door pull open on its own to reveal a very stunned Cody, with Arizona's phone in his hand.

"Do you want to explain these messages?" Cody asks while extending the phone out so Arizona could see what he had been reading.

Arizona was at a total loss for words. She had planned to tell Cody about Callie when the time was right, but now that he read the texts, she knew that there was no turning back now. No, now she had to lay in the bed she had made for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

FORBIDDEN GROUND – CHAPTER 4

"Cody… I was—" Arizona began, but Cody stopped her as he turned and headed towards the kitchen with her phone still in his hands.

Arizona hesitantly followed him, and when she too entered the kitchen, she noticed he had pulled down a bottle of scotch and after adding a couple of ice cubes to a glass, he poured himself a stiff drink.

"Drink?" he asks her coldly.

Arizona nodded, and after he poured herself a glass she accepted the offered glass.

"Let's sit." He says, gesturing towards the patio doors.

Arizona followed him outside, and took a seat opposite him on the patio table.

"I'm not even sure where to start. I mean, I read the text messages. So I know exactly what is going on. But all I need to know are two things. One, when did this start. And two, are you going to continue whatever this is that you having going on with her. And think long and hard before you answer those questions. Because whatever answer you give me is going to be the only one you get to give." Cody says before taking a long sip of his drink.

"I know that nothing I say is going to be a good enough reason. And I know that regardless of how things between you and I have been off for quite some time, it doesn't make what I have done acceptable. When you and I got married Cody, I genuinely wanted to make this work. I don't regret getting pregnant with Colton. He is and will always be a true blessing. And I do not want to hurt him."

"Hurt him? What do you think this is going to do to him? Do you honestly think that he's going to just wake up and say, "oh cool. I have two mommies now, and daddy lives somewhere else. Or course he is going to be devastated and beyond confused Arizona. He's a child. He has no idea that mommies and daddy's split up. How do you think he is going to react when he see's the two of you together…. Like that? Or has he already seen it? And don't lie to me. The lies stop here Arizona." Cody says, now standing and pacing back and forth on the patio.

"I'm not lying. And God, Cody. You know better than to think I would take him around Callie like that. I mean, of course he has met her. Colton has been to work with me several times. But I have never done anything inappropriate in front of our son. Give me a little more credit than that. I may be the bad guy here, and I might have gone about this the wrong way, but I NEVER put our son in any compromising positions."

"When did this start? Tell me." Cody says, growing angrier by the second. Every word Arizona said only seemed to infuriate him even more.

"Why do you want me to keep talking about this? It's not going to make things better, or change what has already been done. I owe you an apology. But I'm not going to sit here like a child being scolded as you bark out questions. Our marriage has been over for a long time. We both know that the reason we even got married to begin with was because I turned up pregnant. We hadn't even been on that many dates before we found out. And yes, you were the honorable man and married me. You did right by me in the eyes of our families, and in the eyes of god. But don't sit here and make me feel like I am the only one at fault. For the affair… yes. I am totally and undoubtedly to blame. But the lack of love and affection is BOTH of our faults. Try and stand there and tell me I'm wrong." Arizona says, becoming heated herself now as well.

"I have been starting a business. One that was supposed to be a future for us. Don't tell me that because I work a lot, that gives you a reason to cheat on me. Cheating is unforgivable Arizona Michelle. Don't pretend that this is my fault, just to make you feel better." Cody says, his voice beginning to rise by the minute.

"Oh don't you dare. Making a business is amazing. What you are doing is beyond prideful, and you know that I have been in your corner since day one. But there is no specific reasoning for why the things that have happened with Callie, happened. You can't help falling in love with someone if it is wh—"

"WHAT!? Falling in LOVE with someone. You're in LOVE with this woman? A WOMAN, Arizona. What will your parents think. What will COLTON think? That is NO way to raise our child. He will be in and out of child psychologist's before he starts kindergarten. Is that what YOU want for him? Huh?"

"Do NOT tell me that if I choose to be with Callie, that I am ruining our son's life. Because that is complete and utter bullshit. Our son will be raised to be open minded. That loving someone is NEVER wrong. Male OR female. He will not discriminate between the differences. Do you understand me? And besides, I have just as much say as you do when it comes to how he is raised, and I will not raise him to be a homophobe. And I SWEAR that you won't either." Arizona says, now standing and pacing the same as Cody.

"So what now? Huh? We get a divorce, and then what? Because don't sit here and think that I won't fight you for custody. I will not lose being able to see my son on a daily basis just because his mother decided to test out the grass on the other side of the fence. So I'd lawyer up if I were you. Because this will be a battle. I will not stop fighting for my son." Cody says before gulping down his drink and slamming the empty glass on the patio table.

"Cody, dammit! I would NEVER keep you from seeing Colton. I would not just be hurting you. I know that it would be hurting him too. You are his father, and I want the two of you to stay as close as you already are. But don't go threatening me with the whole 'lawyer' bullshit. Because you and I both know that my father can get me the best damn lawyer in this country. So if you want an ugly battle, and to drag Colton through that, then so be it. But remember one thing. I too will NOT give up fighting for OUR son. And get that part straight next time. Key word being 'OUR'." Arizona says while pushing her half full glass away from herself at the table and standing.

"Arizona, I'm not done talking about this!" Cody says furiously.

"Well I am. And I'm not going to keep going in circles. I know I'm at fault here. And I am by no means saying that this is something you should get over. I'm not saying that this isn't the worst thing I could possibly do. I regret it. I don't regret how I feel for Callie, because for once in a very long time, I feel alive. But I do regret hurting you this way. It's one of the worst ways to hurt someone. And I am truly and deeply sorry."

"Sorry isn't any where near good enough. I want you to call her, and I want you to put an end to this right away. This is over Arizona. It's over." Cody says angrily.

"You know what, I have things to do. And the way things are going tonight, I am not even sleeping under the same roof as you. I'll stay with Teddy. But right now, even sleeping in the car sounds more appealing." Arizona says while she walks towards their bedroom and pulls a small bag out of the closet. Cody hot on her trail.

"If you walk out of that door, then we are done. Do you hear me? There will be no chances of me trying to fix this. Because if you walk out of the door, all that tells me is that you pick her. So the choice is yours Arizona. Make it." Cody says.

Arizona stood there, her hand on the door knob, trying to survive the battle that her heart and mind were having at the moment. And when Arizona twisted the door knob, and pulled the door open, suitcase in hand, Cody just turned and walked towards the top of the stairs.

"I will put this bag in the car, and then come back inside for Colton." Arizona says.

"Colton is already asleep. Leave him be. You can pick him up in the morning. You do not need to take him out of the house this late. Now just go." Cody says and then he shuts the bedroom door shut as Arizona looks around her home and leaves before locking the front door.

When Arizona got inside of her car, she sat there for several minutes before she even started the car. She reached over and pulled out her iPhone and called the one person that she knew she could vent to, and that always offered the greatest advice. After a few short rings, the voice of her best friend picks up.

"Hey Ari. What's up? You never call me this late. Is everything alright?" Teddy asks.

"Can you meet me somewhere? I just need to talk." Arizona asks, her voice cracking as she tried her best to hold back the tears.

"Sure. Do you want to meet for coffee at that little café by work? Or are you wanting drink drinks from Joe's? I can meet you wherever." Teddy asks.

"I'm not really in the mood for alcohol. The coffee shop sounds great. Meet me there in about a half hour?

"Ok, I'll be there. And hey. Please be careful. You sound pretty upset."

"I will. I'll see you there." Arizona says before hanging up the phone and starting her car.

A part of her wanted to turn around, and go back to Cody and surrender to his demands simply to make things easier on everyone. Mainly on Colton. But she knew that deep down if she didn't do this now, and make herself truly happy, that Colton would grow up never knowing his real, happy, mother. In order for her to be the best mother she could be, she had to be happy. So doing this now, while Colton was young, was the right thing to do. So she continued driving towards the café to meet her best friend. She contemplated dialing the number to Callie's cell phone, but knew that Callie would want to meet up with her and talk, and right now she needed to cry, and scream and just vent to her best friend. She didn't want Callie to see that side of her, because she would think that this was all her fault. When in all actuality, it was completely the opposite. Callie was bringing her out of her shell, and she was feeling alive. These were some hurdles that she had to overcome on her own. Callie would have her own things to deal with as well, and she didn't want to add more to her already full plate.

Arizona's car came to a stop at a red light, and her thumbs tapped away on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to change. The light turned green at the same time her cell phone began to ring. She took her eyes away from the road long enough to see that the person calling was Teddy. She reached for her cell phone and hit the accept button just as a truck ran the red light, causing Arizona to slam on her breaks. Her cell phone went down into the floor board below her feet.

"Son of a bitch!" She yells to herself. She quickly scanned the road with her eyes, and once she saw that there was nobody coming, she reached down to retrieve her cell phone. Teddy's voice was saying "hello" loud enough that Arizona could hear it coming out of the phone. But just as she felt her fingertips touch the phone, a loud squeal of tires filled the air, and then everything went black.

Teddy was still on the line and heard the loud noise and instantly went into panic mode. She knew that her best friend had just been involved in an accident, and she wasn't sure if she was ok or not. She shouted Arizona's name several times, hoping and praying that she would eventually pick up the phone and let her know that she was alright. Instead, all she heard was the steady sound of Arizona's horn blaring. All knowledge Teddy had being a doctor seemed to leave her mind as she worried for her best friend.

Keeping her cell phone connected to Arizona's call in hopes of hearing something, she ran to the counter at the café.

"I am on the phone with someone who was just in an automobile accident. I need to use your phone, now!" Teddy tells the waitress as calmly as she possibly could at a time like this.

Teddy called 911 and let the dispatcher know that she wasn't quite positive as to where the accident occurred, but she did know that Arizona was leaving from her home, and that she always took the same route to work, and let them know about which way she would be traveling from. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she could hear the sound of an ambulance siren coming from Arizona's phone and Teddy knew that they had arrived. The dispatcher had instructed the EMT tech's to pick up Arizona's cell phone and speak to Teddy once they arrived, so when Teddy heard the man pick up the phone she felt a sigh of relief before asking dozens of questions.

"Is she breathing?" Teddy asks, almost scared of the answer.

"She's breathing, but just barely. I'm going to let you go so we can get to work on your friend. We will be taking her into Seattle Grace hospital. You can meet her there." The emergency medical tech explains before exchanging a bit more information about Arizona, and disconnecting the call.

Teddy ran out of the café and jumped into her mini cooper and put the petal to the floorboard as she headed towards the hospital. She did the only thing that she thought she should by dialing Arizona's home number to get ahold of Cody.

"Hello?" A half asleep Cody says as he answers the phone.

"Cody. I am so sorry to wake you, but it's Arizona." Teddy explains.

Cody sat up in the bed quickly and reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on.

"What do you mean? Is she alright? Is Arizona alright?" He asks in a somewhat panic.

"I'm not sure. I am headed to Seattle Grace hospital now. You should meet me there." Teddy says before getting ready to hang up.

"I can't go…" Cody says, after realization of what happened earlier hit him.

"What the hell do you mean you 'can't' go? She is your wife?!"

"Arizona and I are getting a divorce. You should call Callie. That's who Arizona will want there. Thank you for calling me, and if you can… let me know how she is." Cody says, and then he simply hung up the phone.

If Teddy hadn't of been so terrified as to if Arizona was ok or not, she would have asked Cody a lot more questions than she did, but for now, everything else needed to be put on the back burner. Arizona's health was top priority right now. So even though she was 100% confused, Teddy looked into her contact list and dialed Callie's number. Once again being met with a half asleep sounding person on the other end of her telephone.

"Callie? I'm sorry to wake you… and honestly, I have no idea what it is that I AM waking you, but you can explain things to me later. I'm calling to tell you that Arizona was just in a car accident. I do not have any information yet, but the paramedic told me that she was breathing, and they were transporting her to Seattle Gr—" Teddy was saying before Callie interrupted her.

"Grace. I know that hospital. I'm leaving now." Callie says, and again, Teddy hears the line go dead.

Teddy pulled into the hospital parking lot and once her tires came to a stop, she was jumping out of the car and running inside. The ambulance had arrived only a few minutes after Teddy got there, and she was quickly at Arizona's side. That is until Callie showed up, and when the nurses said that only one person could be in the room, Teddy excused herself and walked back towards the lobby waiting area. She was beyond confused, and the entire "Callie and Arizona" thing was complete news to her. She had no idea that Arizona and Callie had anything going on, although almost every one of their coworkers swore that they had to have feelings for each other.

While Teddy was typing a text message, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped up to her feet. When she saw who the person was that had touched her, she felt her stomach turn.

"Cody? What are you doing here? I thought you told me to let you know what's going on?" Teddy says nervously.

"I know what I said, but I can't do that. I can't sit at home while the mother of my child is laying in a hospital bed in a condition that I have no idea about. Even if Arizona and I are over, I still have an obligation to her as the mother of my child." Cody explains.

Cody turned and walked towards the nurses station, but Teddy quickly intercepted him before he got the information.

"Why don't you sit out here with me. At least until the doctors have a chance to look her over. You know how doctors are. They need their space to work. I'm sure they will come give us an update soon." Teddy says, giving her very best effort towards keeping Cody from going to the back where he would surely find Callie at her bedside.

As luck would have it, Callie came walking out from the triage room and over towards Teddy. She was on her cell phone talking obviously about Arizona's condition when Cody and Callie both locked eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Cody asks, his face turning beat red.

"I… was, I…" Callie says in a stutter.

"You need to leave. NOW! She is still my wife, and I am the one that belongs at her bedside. Not YOU!"

All the other people that had been sitting quietly in the waiting area had turned their full and undivided attention to Callie and Cody's dramatic interaction in the middle of the area.

Callie opened her mouth to say something just as a nurse came to the door and called out, "Family of Arizona Robbins." When Arizona's name was spoken, both Callie and Cody went walking towards her.

"I'm only going to allow you both to come back because you haven't been able to see her since we got her stable. But you only have a few minutes and then one of you have to leave. You will be free to take turns as often as you like." The nurse explains.

"She needs to leave. She has no relationship to the patient, and I am her husband. Therefor I make the medical decisions when she is unable to, and my first decision is that she leaves." Cody says.

"I'm not going anywhere! You do not get to say wh—" Callie begins to argue back, but the nurse stops them both when she tells them that Arizona was now awake.

Not another word was said as Callie and Cody walked into Arizona's hospital room. Cody pulled up a stool and sat next to Arizona, and oddly she reached for his hand. Callie wanted to run out of the room and pretend that none of this were really happening, but her heart wouldn't let her.

"Arizona… what are you doing?" Callie asks while staring down an their interlocked fingers.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"Arizona asks with a very confused look on her face.

"You said that you were finished. That you were ready for us. But now? I look like a fool." Callie says.

"Then you should leave. Because you do look like a fool. I will take things from here." Cody says without looking behind him at Callie.

"Ready for 'us'? I…I'm sorry, but could you tell me who you are? You look extremely familiar, but I can't place it." Arizona says and that's when Callie's world came crashing down on top of her. Arizona's accident has erased Callie from her life. And now she was standing two feet away from the woman she loved, and thought she was going to begin a life with as she held the hand of her husband. The one that she said she was leaving.

Callie started to talk, but stopped herself when she couldn't form any words. Instead she turned and walked out of Arizona's hospital room with huge tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She doesn't remember….." Was all Callie whispered as she picked up the pace to reach the parking garage. She just wanted to get as far away from this as she possibly could.


	5. Chapter 5

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 5

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down. I know you are all a little overwhelmed with this tragic incident that happened to your coworker and friend, as am I, but we need to all try to calm down for a moment." Shonda says to all the actors and actresses in the conference room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, not noticing that Callie hadn't said a word. She sat there, with her hands together, staring down at them.

"What is going to happen now? Arizona plays one of the biggest roles on our show!" Jackson asks.

"Is this going to make us lose ratings? We can't afford to lose anymore ratings!" April asks nervously.

"Just take a breath. And sit down. Let me speak!" Shonda says, while she stands and walks to the center of the room. Everyone quickly took their seats and the room went silent.

"I spoke to Cody Robbins this morning, Arizona's husband. He said that Arizona's injuries are improving by the hour, and she should be home by the end of the week. So, by the grace of God, she is alive and well. But the only problem is that Arizona is suffering from post traumatic brain injury. From what they have discovered so far, her memory loss is most likely not going to be permanent. But for the time being, she does not remember working here, nor does she have any recollection of any of us. The writers and I have a large amount of writing to do because until we find out if… or when… Arizona will be coming back, we have to make some changes to the script, and fast. Even though we all wish we could wait for Arizona to return, the old saying, "The show must go on" is in effect here guys. So we have to pick up our heads, and keep going. I'm certain that's what Arizona would want us to do." Shonda says.

A few people mumble a few words to each other and then the group breaks apart, everyone going their own directions.

"Hey Callie, do you have a minute?" Teddy asks just before Callie made her getaway.

"Uh, yeah. I have a minute. What's up?" Callie asks, trying her best to sound like she wasn't on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Cody told me what happened. I can't say that I understand, because I don't. I mean, Arizona and I are best friends, and she didn't mention any of this to me, so please forgive me if I seem shocked. Because frankly, I am. But I also know that if Arizona was willing to leave Cody, then what she felt.. uh, I mean feels for you, must be real." Teddy says.

"I can't even talk about this right now Teddy. I'm sorry."

"I know. I can't imagine what you are going through right now, but just remember that Arizona is still in there somewhere. And when she gets back to normal, she will remember exactly what the two of you share. Don't give up on her just yet, ok?"

"I don't plan to give up on her. I love her Teddy. I know that this is a fucked up situation, and it looks really bad from the outside looking in, but we love each other. I never meant to fall in love with my costar and I certainly didn't plan on things getting as messy as they have, but what's done is done. And even if it takes 20 years for Arizona to get her memory back, I will be here waiting. But right now, I need to distance myself. Because I can't go around her like this."

"Callie… I'm sorry. I know that you and I haven't really been close, but if you need a friend, I am here to listen anytime you need to talk."

"Thanks Teddy. That means a lot. Just be there for Arizona. Please? Because I wish that I could be there for her. More than anything."

"You should go visit her. Cody isn't at the hospital right now. He had something he couldn't get out of at work. So maybe if you go talk to her… it might help or something."

"I can't be around her. You should see the way she looks at me. She has no earthly idea who the hell I am. And that breaks my heart. It's like she's just an empty shell. All the Arizona that I fell in love with has been scooped out. I can't stand there and have her look at me the way she does, when all I want to do is hold her and make her better. It's too much for me to handle right now. So just please, take care of her. And if it's not too much to ask, could you give me some updates on her condition when you get them?"

"Sure thing. But just don't give up on her yet." Teddy says before giving Callie a hug and parting ways.

Once Callie was inside of her car, she drove off of the set parking lot and stopped at the red light at the end of the street. To go to her hotel, she had to turn right. But somehow her vehicle ended up in the left turning lane which just so happened to be the same direction as the hospital that Arizona was at. It was as if her car was on auto pilot as it pulled her closer and closer towards the hospital until she was parking her vehicle in a guest parking spot at said hospital. As her legs carried her inside, she stopped at the nurses station and after a little bit of sweet talking, was given the room number for Arizona. When she reached the end of the hallway and found herself staring at the outside of the door, Callie finally snapped and realized exactly what she was doing. Even though she knew that Arizona didn't have a clue who she was, she still had to see her. Because even if Arizona didn't remember how much she loved Callie, Callie definitely remembered how much she loved Arizona.

Pushing the door open after a soft knock, Callie entered Arizona's room. She was sitting up in her bed, a magazine spilled open on her lap as she browsed through the pages.

"Arizona?" Callie says softly.

"Oh, Callie right?" Arizona says in response.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Callie. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would come visit you. I brought these." Callie says as she raised up a small package of powdered doughnuts. Arizona's only vice.

"You brought me doughnuts? That's sweet. But can I ask you why it is that you brought them?"

"I know that you don't know who I am, but you and I were extremely close. We have worked together for a long time on a television show. And if I could be honest, you are my best friend. And you mean the world to me. So, I'm going to come back here day after day, until we can see if some type of spark can trigger that brain of yours." Callie explains, and she gets a genuine smile out of Arizona.

"Well, Callie, thank you so much for bringing me the sweets. I am truly addicted to them. And you obviously know me well enough to know that I only eat one brand of powered doughnuts, and you brought them. I'm sorry I can't remember you, but if we were as close as you say, then I'm sure I won't be able to forget a friendship like that."

"I certainly hope not. Well I better get going. I know you need your rest, and I feel horrible for just showing up like this." Callie says while standing.

"Oh. You didn't bother me at all. I'm glad you came by. And thanks again for the doughnuts. You're a kind woman. " Arizona says with her dimples showing while waving goodbye to Callie.

As soon as Callie left the room, she closed the door and rested her back against it. Letting out several deep breaths and trying her very best to not cry. She felt like she had been doing nothing but crying since the accident, and she was physically exhausted from it. When she started to walk away she heard footsteps coming in from the opposite side of the hallway. Her eyes landed on Cody who was carrying his and Arizona's son, Colton. Callie made it around the corner as quickly as she could, and after a quick peek, she knew she had made it out of there without being noticed by Arizona's husband.

Once Callie made it out of the hospital and back to her car in the parking lot, she received a phone call from Shonda asking her to come in right away. Even though Callie's head was a total and complete wreck, she did as her boss asked and headed back towards the set. After parking next to Shonda's office Callie made herself go inside and when she noticed that the rest of the writers were also in the room, Calllie quickly qrew nervous. All she could guess was they were going to write her off the show now that Arizona was gone. Maybe they didn't think that Arizona was ever going to get better, so they figured hat Callie should disappear with a broken heart of something.

"Callie. Come in. Take a seat. You know everyone already, right?" Shonda asks while Callie pulls out a chair and sits.

"Yes. I remember everyone. Hello. Shonda can I ask you what this is all about exactly?

"Well Callie, like we discussed earlier today, the show has to continue with or without Arizona. And even though I hate that idea just as much as the next guy, it's one that the writers and myself had to make. It's what's best for the show. We do not want the show to get dumped by the network, and if we take a hiatus until Arizona comes back, the chances of us getting a renewal contract will be slim to none." Shonda explains.

"So what exactly is going to happen? We have two episodes taped already, but what about after that. What if she doesn't have her memory back by then? We can't use her to tape any scenes what so ever, so how can you even write her off without a couple of clips with her in them?" Callie asks.

"We are planning to make it somewhat similar to when Erica left. But in this case, if or when Arizona gets her memory back, we will write in a plot for her to return. It might be a bit of a struggle, but the two of you will eventually resume your relationship on screen. That's what the public wants. Hell, ever since we put the two of you together on camera, our ratings have never been higher. I'm pretty sure that the two of you play a huge part in why the show got extended another season already. So we will bring her back, just as soon as she is able." Shonda explains.

"Well, I guess that is the only option right now. Just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it." Callie says before standing and excusing herself from the meeting.

The drive back to her hotel seemed extremely short. She wasn't even sure how she got from the set to her hotel room, but once she found herself inside the room she let all the stresses from the day come pouring off of her shoulders. Arizona has been in the hospital for a few days now, and during that time Callie has been a ghost of herself.

She went into the restroom and turned on the water to draw a hot bath, hoping it would help her relax, and before stepping into the water she raided the hotel mini bar and poured a stiff drink.

"Arizona, your doctor said that things are looking great so far. We should be able to take you home very soon. I know this little guy can't wait for his mommy to get home, and for things to get back to normal." Cody says while wiping a few stray blonde hairs away from Colton's face.

"Daddy, I hungry." Colton says to his father and Cody smiles.

"Well let's go to the cafeteria and see what they have. Maybe we can bring mommy a snack too." Cody says.

"Oh, no. That's ok. Callie? Yeah, that was her name. Callie came by earlier and brought me some doughnuts. So I will have those. Just get something for the two of you." Arizona says with an unknowing smile.

"What? Why was SHE here?" Cody says, trying to hide his anger, but failing miserably.

"What is the big deal about her coming? She said that we worked together, and that we were very close. It's normal that a friend would visit another friend in the hospital. Is it not? Why do you seem so upset about this?"

"I don't want her here, Arizona. You do not remember a lot of things, and I don't want anyone confusing you." Cody tries to explain, but Arizona can see that he is holding something back. But for the sake of saving an argument, she doesn't say anything in front of Colton.

After Cody and Colton left the room, Arizona looked over at the doughnuts and thought to herself. Why would Cody have such a problem with Callie? He didn't seem to mind when other people came to visit her. And Callie seemed like a very sweet woman, so what reasoning could he possibly have to not want her around. She was deep in her own thoughts when Teddy came walking into her room, carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"Hey you!" Teddy said to her best friend. Arizona remembered Teddy, vaguely, as she had met her a few times before she started working at the show, so she still had a few memories of her at least.

"What are all those for?" Arizona asks, while looking at the beautiful flowers.

"They are from everyone back at work. They all miss you, and instead of bombarding you will dozens of flower vases, we decided to just pitch together and send one giant one. I volunteered to bring them though, because I wanted to check up on you. So how's the noggin?" Teddy jokes.

"It's uh, fine? I think? This whole memory loss thing is extremely confusing. I wish I knew more about what has happened in the last year, but everything is so foggy. It's like I know there are things I should remember, but I can't." Arizona says in frustration.

"Hey, you will get your memory back. And things we go back to normal. Don't you worry. But for right now, you need to just focus on letting your body heal. Ohhh, doughnuts! Yum!" Teddy says as she spots the doughnuts on the bedside table.

"Yeah, do you want some? Callie brought them for me this morning." Arizona says. But before another word is spoken, Arizona notices the nervous look on Teddy's face. "What? Why did you make that face as soon as I mentioned Callie?" Arizona asks, determined to get an answer from SOMEONE.

"Oh, no reason. That was nice of her. Was um, Cody here…. When Callie came?"

"That's it. Somebody is going to tell me what the hell is going on. Cody seemed very uneasy about Callie coming, and now you are making me think that Callie doesn't particularly like Cody. If she and I were best friends, why would my husband dislike her?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona…."

" No Teddy. Don't think of an excuses as to why poor, fragile Arizona can't handle the truth. Tell me what Callie is in my life that makes my husband so uncomfortable."

"Ok Arizona. But don't shoot the messenger. "

"Spill it already. For my sanity… please."

"Ok. Arizona, Callie wasn't your best friend." Teddy starts.

"What? But she said we were very close. I don't understand."

"You two are very close. You were closer than anyone can possibly be. You weren't friends with Callie Arizona. You are in love with her. And she is in love with you." Teddy says. Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly something triggered inside of her. She knew it. Callie wasn't her friend… she loved Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 6

The rest of the night, Callie stayed locked away inside of her hotel room. Unsure of what to do, or what to think. Everything that she knew in life had changed. She left her husband to try and start a new life with someone she was truly in love with for the first time in her life. Only to have her suffer from a horrific accident and now she hasn't the least clue about whom she is.

Callie was in the middle of her giant king sized hotel bed, completely engulfed in the sheets, trying her best to block out the world when she heard someone knocking loudly at her door. But Callie didn't move. She didn't even get up to see who was at the door through the peep hole. Instead, she stayed staring at the black and white movie that was playing on the screen. But when the knocking stopped, her cell phone began to ring. If it hadn't been for the familiar ringtone letting Callie know that it was her best friend Addison, she probably would have ignored that as well.

"Hey Addy. What's up?" Callie asks in a very depressed sounding voice.

"I'm at your hotel room door, and I'm not leaving until you open it." Addison says before she knocks one more time.

"Ok, I'm coming." Callie says while she hangs up the phone and walks over to open the door and let Addison inside her hotel room.

"Callie Torres! I have been trying to get ahold of you for two days. What is going on? Mark tells me that you and Mike split up, you turned lesbian, she has amnesia, and now you're living in a hotel room, depressed and probably eating yourself into a 100lb weight gain. Care to explain any of the above?" Addison rambles out.

"First of all, I'm not eating anything. I'm on a liquid diet. Patron and I have become best friends. And I'm not a lesbian. Well, I don't even know what I am. But all of the rest? Yeah. It's all true." Callie says as she reaches over to pour herself yet another drink, only to be stopped by Addison.

"Let's take a break from the alcohol for a minute. At least long enough for you to talk to me and help me understand why I am supposed to be your best friend and yet I had NO clue that you were now batting for the other team. And are you sure that this is what you want?" Addison asks.

"Addy, I love her. I can't tell you the exact moment that I fell in love with her, but I did. And I can't change how I feel. Even though she can't even remember the fact that we are in love. She thinks we are just best buds or something. Even if she never remembers me, I can't change how I feel for her… because I DO remember. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but neither of us were telling anyone until we knew for certain what we were going to do. She told her husband that they were done. And that she was in love with me.. And the same night, she got in a car accident and now she has fucking amnesia. So like always, my life is a damn mess."

"Callie, your life isn't a mess. I strongly believe that if two people are meant to be together, then they will end up together. Not even amnesia can stop true love. If you love her, then go tell her. Don't give up, or assume that she couldn't possibly love you just because she doesn't remember. If she fell in love with you once…. Then she will fall in love with you twice. So I say, go fight for your girl."

"It's not that simple. Her husband is there watching like a god damn pit bull. He already told the nurse's staff to not allow me in there. I can't just march into her room and declare my love for her in front of her VERY present husband."

"Bullshit. The Callie Torres I know wouldn't let anyone, or anything stand in the way of her and her mission. So pull your head out of your ass, and get dressed. We are going to the hospital." Addison demands. Callie opens her mouth to argue back, but Addison quickly stops her. "On second thought, why don't you take a quick shower and try to wash the tequila off of yourself. I swear it is seeping out of your pores while I try to clean up this disgusting bat cave." Addison adds, while crinkling up her nose and waving her hand in front of her nose to show Callie that she stinks.

Once Callie disappeared behind the restroom door, Addison opened the drapes to her hotel room, to let some light in and tried her best to clean up the room. She was not going to let Callie live this way. When Addison was going through her divorce with Derek, Callie was the only one that was there for her though it all. And she had every intention of doing the same for her friend. When Mark called Addison and let her know what had been going on, Addison knew she had to get on the first airplane to Seattle and take care of her best friend.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

"I'm taking Colton back to the house. My parents are going to keep an eye on his for the night so I can come back up with you." Cody says to Arizona.

"No. Cody, stay at home with him. I will be fine here. He already has to sleep there without me, and I don't want him to be there without you too. He needs to be with one of us."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying up here. I don't mind at all. That way I know that you are ok."

"Really, it's fine. By the time the nurse gives me my night medicine, I will be out for the entire night anyhow. I don't want you just sitting up here uncomfortable, just to watch me sleep." Arizona says, trying her best to convince him to give her some space.

"Ok. Well, I will let the nurse know to call me if you are needing anything, and I will be back up here first thing in the morning." Cody says while leaning over and placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head. "Sleep well. I love you." He whispers.

"You too." Was all Arizona said, and luckily he hadn't noticed the look on her face.

Once she had waited a safe amount of time, she pressed the button to call the nurse. The nurse came walking in right away and asked what Arizona needed.

"Is there any way that I can speak to my doctor before he leaves today? It's really important." Arizona says.

"Let me page him and see if he is available. But I'm pretty sure he would be able to stop by. I'll come back and let you know as soon as he calls."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Arizona says.

Luckily Arizona's doctor was just in the cafeteria, and was able to stop by her room within a matter of a few minutes.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Robbins. How are you feeling today? The nurse said you were wanting to speak to me." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"I'm remembering things. Not everything, but some things." Arizona says seriously.

"Well that is wonderful news. It's possible that the swelling inside your brain is reducing, and hopefully all of your memory will be restored quickly. I am going to have the nurse take you up to CT and lets go ahead and get some films today."

"I apologize if this is keeping you from being able to get home on time. I'm sure you are ready to get out of here." Arizona says apologetically.

"Don't be silly. This is no inconvenience. You getting your memory back is great news, and I am just as eager to see if there is anything we can do to help speed that up. I will meet you back in here after we get your scans back. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Arizona says.

About an hour after Arizona had been taken up to CT, Callie and Addison arrived at the hospital. One of the nurses was giving them a hard time about allowing information, but Addison mentioned her last name, and without a second thought, the nurse became putty in her hands.

They were walking down the hall, when Callie saw Arizona in a wheelchair being pushed by another hospital employee. Callie and Arizona locked eyes, and something inside of Callie told her that Arizona knew exactly who she was looking at.

Arizona asked the tech to stop pushing her when Callie reached them, and he excused himself while Addison did the same.

"Callie."

"Arizona"

They both said at the same time. Tears filled Arizona's eyes as she reached out for Callie's hand, and it wasn't long before Callie's eyes showed matching tears as well.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona whispered as Callie wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh. Don't you dare apologize. This isn't your fault. I am just so happy that you are ok, and that you didn't die in that accident. Because I do not know what I would have done if I had lost your completely." Callie said.

"Everything is still kind of fuzzy, but I'm remembering. I.. I remember.. Us. I remember everything about us. And I.." Arizona began to say, but Callie didn't let her finish as she captured Arizona's lips with her own.

Neither woman had any regard for the fact that they were in the middle of the hallway until Addison cleared her throat.

"Addison. What are you doing here? It's great to see you!" Arizona said with a smile.

"It's even better to see you. I heard about your accident, and it's great to see that you are doing well. I'm sorry for what you've been through." Addison says before stepping around Callie to give her old coworker a hug hello.

"I still have a way to go, but it's getting better. My doctor just had a CT scan done, and he said that the swelling in my brain has gone down drastically. So hopefully when he gets back with my results, I'll have a better idea about where my recovery stage is at."

"You're not hurting anywhere else? I mean, are you in any type of pain?" Addison asks.

"Not really. A few bumps and bruises, but mostly I am fine. They said that my worst injury was when I hit my head, and except for the really badass headache I have, I'm ok. Thank you for coming though. It means a lot."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Besides, it's a best friends job to be here, and this one was a total wreck. So I had to come back and pick her up, dust her off and stand her back on her feet. So…. Here I am." Addison says before she and Arizona both share a laugh.

"Well thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't able to."

"My pleasure." Addison says. "I'm going to go see what I can find to eat in the cafeteria. Give you guys a few minutes to talk alone. I'll come back in a little while." She promises.

Once Callie and Arizona were alone inside of her hospital room, they shared a few more kisses before the doctor came back inside with her scans. He went over them and explained that the progress she had made was extraordinary, and if she continued to heal at the rate she was, that he was more than confident that she would recover 100% of her memory.

Just as the doctor was leaving, Cody came walking into Arizona's room.

"Babe, I forgot my cell ph-" Cody says as he comes to a complete halt once he lays eyes on Callie. "What the hell are you doi-"

"You stop RIGHT there. She is here because I WANT her here." Arizona says.

"She is just going to-" Cody tries again.

"To what Cody? To confuse me? Really? Do you mean the way YOU have been confusing me? Making me think that we were in this happy marriage, and everything was all rainbows and butterflies? You have been LYING to me to keep me from her." Arizona says as her monitors begin to beep faster as her blood pressure rises.

"I haven't lied to you Arizona. I was only-" Cody says, only to be cut off by Callie this time.

"You were only trying to keep her at home. To try and pretend that she didn't tell you that she was not in love with you. YOU are the one that was confusing her. So don't stand there and give out any orders. You are not going to do that to her anymore." Callie says angrily.

"Who do you think you are." Cody says as he steps toward Callie.

"Stop right there!" Arizona says loudly, and the nurse must have heard her because she came into the room quickly.

"Everyone needs to leave. The patient cannot be under this type of stress." The nurse says.

"I do not want her to leave." Arizona states clearly to the nurse. "She stays."

"Arizona." Cody says.

"Do not Arizona me. I am not a child. And you and I have had this conversation already. So just go. Please."

"Fine. But I'm telling you that if I leave now, I will not be back. This is your last chance." Cody says.

Callie looks over at Arizona, and smiled internally as she saw Arizona stand firm on her decision. She just looked away from Cody, and without another word he walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Robbins, you need to rest. We do not need you to get over stressed. I will come back in a few minutes and check on you." The nurse said before leaving and shutting the door behind herself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Cody anything. It wasn't my place. I just couldn't help myself. He was making me sound like a treacherous bitch. And hurting you or confusing you is the very last thing I would ever want to do." Callie explains.

"Come here. Sit." Arizona said while patting the space next to her on the hospital bed.

Callie didn't hesitate, and moved next to Arizona. Even though it had only been a few days that she didn't "have Arizona, it felt like an entire lifetime. So when Arizona's cheek touched Callie's face, she swore her heart melted inside of her chest.

"Stop worrying about just me. I'm sure this hasn't been easy on you. I can't imagine how it must have felt. I know it would have killed me if you forgot who I was. I'd be lost without you. I love you, so much. And I promise that I will never leave you again." Arizona says before they lean over and share a kiss.

Once again, their kiss had been interrupted by Addison as she knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the nurse just told me that visiting hours are over. So I wanted to see if you need a ride back to the hotel, Cal." Addison asks.

"Oh, yeah. Give me 2 minutes and I'll be out." Callie says to her friend.

"Thank you for bringing her Addison. Really. Thank you." Arizona says while staring at Callie with a smile.

"You're very welcome. I was worried she was going to permanently hide out in there if I wouldn't have brought her to see you. I'm just glad things are working out the way you both wanted." Addison says before she waves goodbye and leaves the two women alone.

"Well I better go so you can get some rest. I know you need it." Callie says, while playing with Arizonas fingers in her hand.

"Will you be back to see me again?" Arizona asks.

"I will be here the second visiting hours start tomorrow. Promise." Callie says.

"I will be waiting. I'll talk to you later though, hopefully."

"Most definitely. I'll call you once I'm back at he hotel."

Callie and Arizona shared a long, goodbye kiss before Callie finally met up with Addison and they walked out towards Addison's car.

The drive back was spent making conversation between the friends as Callie filled her in on what had happened between her and Cody. Addison gave her input here and there, but mostly let her friend vent about the situation. Even if she still wasn't 100% caught up to speed, she could easily tell that Callie was in love. And that is a look she had never seen on her friends face in the few years they had known each other. She always knew that Callie wasn't happy with Mike, but she was trying her best to keep her marriage alive. And obviously, she had grown tired of trying once Arizona came into her life and showed her what true love really was like.

During their conversation, Callie's phone vibrated and she smiled when she noticed it was a text message from Arizona.

**Thank you for coming today. Meant a lot that you came. Xoxo - A**

**You are VERY welcome. I'm glad you remember me. Lol xoxo - Cal**

**You are someone that would be impossible to forget. Talk to you soon. Xoxo - A**

**For sure - Cal**

Callie put her phone back inside of her purse, and found it impossible to wipe the smile off of her face for the remainder of the drive. Arizona was back…. And Arizona loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 7

Two weeks had passed since Arizona's car accident. She had gained just about every memory since before the accident, and with the exception of her pending divorce, everything else couldn't be better. Cody had since hired one of the best attorneys in California, but fortunately Arizona's step father had hired her an even better one. One that carried an even better success rate than the one that Cody was using.

Tonight, Arizona was picking up Colton from Cody, who had had him the previous night, and was going to dinner with her parents. Except tonight, she was taking Callie with her. Her parents had taken the whole news about the two women rather well, and naturally they insisted on Arizona bringing her to dinner. They told Arizona that they would be on their best behavior, but considering this woman was going to play a huge part in their only grandson's life, they wanted to meet her.

It took a few attempts to convince Callie to come tonight, because she was simply nervous. Even though Arizona had insisted that her parents were fine with it, Callie was still very hesitant. Even though Callie wished she could avoid this, for at least a few more months, she would do anything for Arizona. Even if that meant meeting her parents. Which is what had her standing here in her apartment, changing clothes for the tenth time, and modeling them for Addison's approval.

"How does this one look?" Callie asks while spinning around in a knee length, fitted black dress.

"It looks amazing. But so did the other thousand outfits you tried on already." Addison says before looking back down at the magazine she was looking through.

"I just want to look perfect. Arizona's parents opinion is very important to her. And I only get ONE first impression. So this has to go smoothly." Callie says nervously.

Addison stood up and walked over to her best friend. Placing her hands on either shoulder before finally getting Callie to look her in the eyes.

"Callie. They are going to love you. I know they will. Plus, once they see the way Arizona looks at you, they will know that you are the one for their daughter. Hell, anyone can see how much the woman adores you just by looking at her."

"Thanks Addy." Callie looks over at the clock by her bed and rushes into the restroom. "Shit! I only have an hour minutes before Arizona picks me up. I have to hurry."

"Ok, well I'm going to walk across the hall and talk to Mark while you do your hair and makeup. But if I'm not back before you leave, I just want to say good luck. And be yourself. Nobody can dislike Callie Torres." Addison says with a wink, and then disappears out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, Arizona was driving up to her soon to be ex-brother in laws house to pick up Colton. Cody had called her a bit ago and told her that he had an emergent work related issue that had come up and that Arizona should pick him up from Cody's brother's house. Arizona didn't seem to mind that, because it made the pick up a lot less awkward since she wouldn't have to face Cody.

Picking up Colton didn't take long what so ever, and once they were headed towards Callie's house, she called to let her know she was on her way. Arizona explained to Colton that they were going to eat dinner and grandma and grandpas house tonight, but that Callie would be joining them and he was very excited. Callie had been spending quite a bit of time with Arizona and Colton on the nights Arizona had him. When Cody had him, Arizona and Callie stayed at Callie's apartment. When they had Colton, they stayed at Teddy's house, where Arizona was living temporarily. Callie knew that she was falling just as madly in love with Arizona's son, as she was with Arizona. And honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way. She respected the fact that Arizona was a package deal, and it only made her love them both even more.

A little after 7:30 pm, Callie heard a soft knock at her front door, and after one last glance in the mirror to check her appearance, she opened it and smiled at the sight before her. Colton was standing next to his mom, holding a single pink carnation in his hand. And when Callie opened the door, Colton extended his arm to hand her the flower.

"Flower pretty." Colton says with a smile. Proud of himself for giving Callie the pretty flower.

"It sure is a pretty flower. And thank you so much for giving it to me. Do you want to come inside while I put it in some water?" Callie asks Colton and she kneels down to be closer to Colton's level.

Colton shook his head saying 'yes' and the 3 of them went inside to do just that. Once the flower was set up, the 3 of them climbed into Arizona's SUV and were heading towards Calabasas.

"Hey, I need to stop off at that little marker over by Universal street. I wanted to pick up a bottle of wine to take with us to my parents." Arizona says.

"Sounds great." Callie says with a smile as Arizona reaches across the seat and places her free hand on top of Callie's thigh.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Arizona tells Callie.

"Thank you. You look really great yourself."

When they got to the market, Arizona, Callie and Colton headed inside and quickly found the wine isle. While the two women skimmed through the selection, Arizona hears a familiar voice and it causes her to turn around. Her eyes grew as big as saucers when she realized what she had been seeing.

Cody was standing about 20 feet away, walking side by side with a woman who looked to be obviously very far along in her pregnancy. Callie lifted up a bottle of wine and asked Arizona if she like that one, but she noticed Arizona was standing frozen like a statue before following her eyes.

"Oh my God-" Callie said as she watched Cody rub the small of the woman's back as she pushed the shopping cart through the produce section.

"Stay here with Colton. Please. Do not let him come over there." Arizona says to Callie.

It took Arizona less than two seconds to travel towards Cody and this… woman. When the woman pointed out to Cody that they had someone staring at them, he turned around quickly to see who it could be, but he was standing there in a state of shock, knowing what was about to happen.

"Arizona. Just go-" Cody begins.

"Who do you think YOU are, telling ME to leave a public store? I have nothing to say to you though. I only have one question, and it is for HER." Arizona says, pointing her finger at the woman.

"Honey? Who is this woman?" the lady asks, and Arizona cant help but bust our laughing.

"Honey? As in you two are in a relationship? Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"Look lady, I have no idea who you are, but I would really appreciate it if you could leave my fiancee and myself alone please." The lady says before grabbing Cody by the arm and trying to pull him in the other direction.

"Fiancee huh? Well that is great news. At least now I don't have to feel even the least bit guilty. But damn, Cody. You are a real fucking piece of work. Making me feel like I was the only one that was ripping our "family" apart when in fact you have been a busy bee yourself. But now? Now I don't feel even a small, tiny spark of guilt. And I will leave the both of you alone, if you will answer me just one question." Arizona says, once again turning to face the woman.

"Is that his baby?" Arizona asks point blank.

"Of course it is. We have been planning a family for a while now. And we couldn't be happier that they will be home soon." The woman said.

"They? So twins?" Arizona asks calmly.

"Yes. And we only have one month to go. Cody and I have been buying everything baby related that we can get our hands on." The woman says, still clearly unsure what the woman was doing here.

"You're nothing but a son of a bitch. You let me believe that I was the ONLY person that went about things the wrong way. How exactly did you plan to be a husband AND a father to two completely separate families?" Arizona says clearly angry. Not angry at the fact that Cody was a lying bastard, but at the fact that she couldn't believe she had been so completely blind to this. "It all makes sense now. The late night meetings. The "investment buyers" that you just COULDN'T stand up. This entire time, you were with her. But you had the balls to try and make me feel as if I was going to destroy our son for the choices I made. You can go to-" Arizona continued, until the woman interrupted her.

"Are you Arizona? Cody's ex wife?"

"Soon to be. And frankly, not fast enough." Arizona replies. All the while Cody was staring down at his feet, hoping and praying that people weren't watching this entire scene play out, even though he was certain that they were.

"Why would you be angry about this? Cody has told you about us and has repeatedly asked you to leave us alone. IF you would just sign the divorce papers, then you wouldn't have to worry about anything other than visitation with Colton."

Oh this woman has some nerve. Arizona thought to herself.

"I do not know what kind of spell he has you under, but Cody has NEVER mentioned your name. Not once. And believe me, he has had plenty of opportunities to throw you at me. But up until a few weeks ago, he was still begging me to take him back. To make our "family" work. So lady, you need to get your facts straight. And I apologize to you in advance." Arizona says, causing the woman to look at her with a seriously confused glare.

"Apologize in advance for what?" She asks.

"For the piece of shit husband he will be after a while. For the fact that he pretends to be the most sweet, loving, loyal and respectful man you could ever meet. When in all actuality, he is a lying, cheating, manipulating dick."

"Arizona! You need to stop. You are taking this too far! Stop lying!" Cody says, trying his best to make Arizona look like the psycho ex who couldn't let things go.

Arizona laughed in Cody's face before pulling out her cell phone, and scrolling through her voicemails on the screen. Being thankful that the iPhone had the feature to click on voicemail messages without actually calling and skipping through them one by one.

"Listen. Once you hear this, you won't believe a word that this pathological liar has to say." Arizona says, while hitting the speaker button and letting the woman hear one of Cody's numerous messages.

"_Zona, it's Cody. Look, I know that you told me not to call you, and the things we have said to each other have been far from nice, but I'm here at home… and I just put Colton to sleep. I can't for the life of me make myself even go into our room, much less sleep in there. You're nightgown is still hanging on the back of the restroom door, and it smells like you. I miss you. I really hope that your recover is going smoothly. I was so scared. I still love you more than anything, and I wish you would call me so we could try and talk. I love you. Please call me soon."_

"Your recovery? From your car accident? Th-that was only a few weeks ago. And you called her? Begging her to come back to you?" She asks, turning from Arizona to Cody. You told me that you have been trying to get her to leave you alone for months! Months Cody! I can't do this. I.. I need to leave!" the woman says before she storms out of the grocery store, leaving her cart in the middle of the isle, full of things.

"Thanks a LOT Arizona!" Cody says before turning to follow the woman.

"Cody." She says, and he stops to face her.

"What?"

"Don't call me for ANY reason. Not even regarding Colton. I will have my lawyer send your lawyer a visitation schedule that we can agree on, other than that… I no longer exist. Now go get your "fiancee". And get the fuck out of my life." Arizona says before she turns and walks back towards Callie, who is distracting Colton with a toy.

Once Arizona was back with Callie, she took the bottle of wine that Callie had suggested earlier, and put it in the basket.

Callie leaned over, and whispered quietly enough that only Arizona could hear. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I feel a lot better. Are you ready to go? I don't want our plans for tonight being ruined."

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand if you need to-" Callie said.

"No. Tonight is about my family meeting you, and that is what I want to do. That whole mess is not going to mess up our night. And we are running late thanks to that, so we should get going."

Arizona reached over and squeezed Callie's hand, without Colton noticing, and then went up to pay. The entire drive to her parents house, the car was silent other than the occasional words from Colton to one of the women. Callie sat there nervously trying to keep from worrying too much, and when Arizona reached across the seat and placed her hand on top of Callie's thigh, she was able to relax a bit. That was until they pulled up in front of the largest house Callie had ever seen in her life. And that was saying something, considering Callie's family was extremely wealthy.

When they stopped in front of the house, Arizona put her SUV in park and looked over at Callie.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Callie says before they stepped out and walked towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 8

Watching Arizona confront Cody and his.. Whatever she was, in the store was extremely uncomfortable. I wished that there were something I could do to rewind just long enough to make it possible for us to have never ran into them. But on the other hand, Arizona found out information that she honestly should have known. Even though she knew that Arizona wanted to be with her, it still made her feel a little more secure, knowing that now Arizona didn't have to walk around with the guilt of breaking up her family.

Callie though, had not heard from Mike since the morning at her hotel. She had heard from mutual friends, that he had been out in the clubs night after night, and seen with numerous, random women. So, luckily for her, that made things much easier on her. She had her lawyer draw up and serve her divorce papers just a couple days ago, and with any luck, he would sign then and just disappear from her life. Callie even offered him a nice chunk of change to make it something he couldn't pass up. From what her lawyer had told her so far, things were going smoothly. And that made Callie extremely happy.

But right now, her soon to be ex husband, nor Arizona's soon to be ex husband were on her mind. Right now, she was standing at the front door of Arizona's parents house, fixing to meet them for the first time. And not as Arizona's friend, or her coworker. No… Callie was meeting them as Arizona's girlfriend. So needless to say, she was nervous to no end.

Arizona knocked a few times, and then the large wooden door opened to reveal a woman that looked as if she could be Arizona's twin. The second Callie looked at the woman, she saw familiar blue eyes looking back at her.

"Honey, they are here!" The woman yells over her shoulder. "Girls, Colton… come in." She says while reaching out to take her grandson by the hand before leaning over and kissing him on top of his blonde haired head.

"Mom, this is Callie Torres. Callie, this is my mother, Barbara." Arizona says, introducing the two women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sparks." Callie says while extending her hand to shake the womans.

"Don't be silly. In this house, we hug." Barbara says to Callie before wrapping her arms around the latina. "It's great to finally meet you. We have heard a lot about you." Barbara says with a wink.

"Good I hope." Callie says before shooting Arizona a wink, and receiving that beautiful dimpled smile.

"All good, I assure you. I hope you're hungry. I have been cooking up a storm. Let me go get Daniel. He was working in his office, and told me to get him once you all arrived. Colton, why don't you come with grandma to find grandpa. He has something for you." Barbara says as they walk off towards a long hallway. "Arizona, why don't you show Callie around. Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes. We will be eating out on the patio. It's such a nice evening, I thought we would all enjoy it."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Arizona says before taking Callie by the hand and beginning the tour of her parents mansion.

Once the tour of the house was complete, Arizona and Callie met with the rest of the family out on the patio, and after Callie was introduced to Arizona's step father, they all sat down to enjoy a nice, home cooked meal. Conversation flowed smoothly, and Arizona smiled when she saw how easily, and perfectly Callie fit in with the family. Arizona couldn't' remember the last time she had seen her father, or Callie, laugh as much as they were tonight. It made Arizona realize that she was right in deciding to make a go of things with Callie. Her parents loved her already, Colton was absolutely in awe with the woman, and she herself knew that she was madly in love with her. So, Arizona enjoyed the playful banter, and conversation until several hours passed and it was time to go home.

Back and Teddy's apartment, Arizona carried a sound asleep Colton to his temporary room, and tucked him in. Once she made sure that he was out like a light, she shut the door and walked back into the living room, where Callie was sitting on the couch.

"It's late. I should be going. I have to be on set by 7 in the morning, and I'm sure you are wanting to get to bed soon yourself." Callie says while she stands.

"Oh. Ok." Arizona said, disappointment being unable to hide. She walked with Callie towards the door of the apartment and stood there silent as Callie slipped on her jacket. "Thank you for coming with us tonight. It really meant a lot. And my parents loved you."

"Thank you for inviting me. I genuinely had a great time. You're parents are wonderful people. And I enjoyed myself. And besides, I got to spend time with you and Colton, so that made the night a win/win either way."

Callie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek and she could feel Arizona's cheek move, and that meant she was smiling. When Callie pulled away, she was proven right, when she saw the smile she loved.

Callie was halfway out of the door, when Arizona forced herself to speak up, before Callie made it out of the apartment.

"Stay with me tonight." Arizona said bluntly.

Callie peeked back inside of the apartment, and locked eyes with shy seeming Arizona and stepped towards her.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you tonight. But I know that you have Colton and hell, Teddy might not want me here when she gets home." Callie says.

"Teddy is spending the night with Henry, so she wont be back until the morning. And Colton is asleep. That boy can sleep through a tornado. And I really want to fall asleep in your arms, and to see what it feels like to wake up the same way." Arizona explains.

"If you are sure, then I-" Callie begins, but Arizona's hand comes around to the back of Callie's neck, and pulls her in for a kiss she had been wanting all evening.

"I didn't bring any clothes." Callie says.

"You won't be needing any clothes tonight… and in the morning, you can put these back on before you go home to get ready for work." Arizona says before going in for her second kiss.

"As much as I love where this is going, and let me stress the word LOVE… I have to tell you that if you keep kissing me this way, Teddy is going to come home to the both of us, naked on her carpet." Callie says while breaking their kiss and taking in some deep breaths of oxygen.

"Well we can't have that now can we? Follow me Calliope." Arizona tells her with a wink, before guiding Callie into the guest room that she had been sleeping in. Arizona shut the door behind them, and locked it before walking over to the baby monitor and making sure that it was on, and could hear if Colton woke up.

Once it was set up, Arizona and Callie went into the restroom and instantly became lost in each other's kiss, touch, lick and nibble. The two women both knew that they would be regretting it the next morning when they got to work, but tonight… none of that mattered. And the price they would pay tomorrow would be well worth it.

The hours seem to pass too quickly, as both Callie and Arizona enjoyed their night together. They worshiped one another's body over and over again, and just when they thought they were finished, and would settle in to get some sleep… one of the two would innocently touch, or kiss a spot that would set either of them off once more. When exhaustion took over the two women, they fell asleep with their arms and legs tangled together.

When the alarm went off, both women jumped out of bed, feeling as if they had just went to sleep. Probably because they had only fallen asleep a couple of hours ago.

"Today is going to be one hell of a day." Callie said, while pulling her shirt back over her torso.

"I need the biggest, strongest, hottest cup of coffee that I can get my hands on. And 2 Tylenol. I have muscles aching in places I didn't know existed."

"I second that."

Arizona walked across the bedroom, and placed her hands on Callie's hips before leaning over and giving her a soft kiss.

"I will gladly go to work, feeling like death, as long as it's because of things like last night. Which I loved, by the way. I think I could get used to falling asleep, and waking up with you every day. You're the perfect snuggle buddy." Arizona says with a laugh.

"I loved it too. And every time I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing up today, I'm going to remember exactly why I am tired, and that will make it all worth while."

The two women forced themselves apart to finish getting ready, and Arizona left Callie alone inside the room to wash up while she dressed Colton for the day, and packed up his little backpack with things to keep him entertained while he was on set. She was originally supposed to drop Colton off with Cody today, but after her run in with him, she had decided to keep him with her until they could agree on some type of visitation schedule. Not that she minded having him with her more often, because she loved having him with her all the time.

Callie and Arizona managed to make it to work just in time for the cast to all sit down for their table read. This episode would be the one where Arizona comes back to try and win Callie back, after disappearing without a single word. This episode was one that everyone had been looking forward to, since they all had missed her at work. The doctors had given them the green light for Arizona to return to work, as all of her memories had come back as she healed. Now, all of the bruises, bumps, and cuts that Arizona had on her were just a memory, and Callie hoped that she would never have to see Arizona look at her the way she had the day in the hospital room.

"Everyone, let's welcome back Arizona!" Shonda announces, before the entire room clapped and stood, showing her some respect and to welcome their coworker, and friend.

Arizona thanked everyone before taking her seat on the table, across from Callie, and the table read took off after that.

Once the day finished, and Arizona was welcomed back with a cake and several gifts/cards, Callie and Arizona walked back to their trailers together. The news of them being a couple had not hit their coworkers yet, as the only ones that knew about them had been discreet. The two women figured that when the time was right, people would find out about them, but until then they were keeping their relationship private.

After the two changed clothes, they walked to the daycare to pick up Colton before Arizona drove Callie back to her apartment where she had picked her up the day before. Colton and Arizona told Callie goodbye, before heading back to Teddy's apartment, and Callie went into her own.

All Callie wanted to do was change into some comfortable clothes, and climb into bed to catch up on some sleep, but those plans blew up when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it, hoping that for some reason Arizona had come back, but the person on the other side of her door was the very last one she had expected to see.

"Cody. What are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" Callie asked with annoyance.

"I need to talk to you. And if you won't talk to me, I'll sit out here for however long it takes until you do." He said.

"Fine. Come in, and lets get this over with. I was headed to bed, and honestly I am not in any type of mood to do this, so make it fast." The brunette said while stepping back to allow him inside.

Cody walked over to the couch, and took a seat while Callie sat in the chair across from it.

"I don't know you. I don't want to know you. But seeing as you will be a part of my sons life, I have to know you. But I want to get one thing straight first." Cody began.

"What could that possibly be?"

"The things going on between Arizona and myself do not concern you. I do not want you making our business, your business. I may be many things, but a bad father is not one of them. My son comes first in my life, and he always will. I will not sit around and let you or Arizona turn him against me."

"Nobody is trying to turn Colton against you. Regardless of what our opinion is of you, we would not hurt Colton that way. But while we are setting ground rules, I have a few for you. First of all being that you will not make Arizona feel guilty any longer. When you tried to play her memory to suit your needs, you didn't give a damn about what you did to me. And I can be the bigger person here and admit that I probably would have done a lot of the same things you did in order to keep my family together. Bu you-"

"You do not know me well enough to judge me. You don't know a damn thing about me." Cody said with his teeth clenched. You do not know the story about Arizona and I, so don't look at me and automatically judge me for my mistakes." Cody said.

"Like you told me… I don't know you, and I have no desire to. Because the things that I do know about you so far, make me want to find a brick and hit you with it. You hurt the most magnificent creature on this planet. You tried to be a coward and not tell her that right before her accident she had left you. Told you she was unhappy, and done. Yes, she did make some mistakes along the way, but I am not one of them. Arizona and I are a team. We support each other. And no matter how hard you try, that will not change. I have no intention of getting in the way of you and your son. I know that you are both extremely close, and I wouldn't dream of changing that. But I WILL be in their lives, I will not give up on them just so you don't feel like the mega asshole that you are. I will not leave them. So make sure that YOU realize that. You are not someone who can come in and tell me what I will and will not do. So why don't you take yourself out the way you came in. And don't ever… EVER show up at my house, or my job again. This is the first and LAST time I will give you the time of day." Callie says before slamming the door shut in Cody's face.

She contemplated calling Arizona to tell her that Cody has shown up, and what he had said, but she knew that it would only upset her, and right now she needed rest. So she made a mental note, to tell her about it the following day. Right now Callie needed sleep, and her bed was calling her name.


	9. Chapter 9

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 9

Arizona had every intention of calling Callie when she got back to Teddy's house, but Colton had wanted her to watch one of his movies with him, so they laid together on the couch to watch it and they both ended up falling asleep. She woke at some time in the night and moved Colton to his bed before going to her own. She checked her phone, and noticed a couple of text messages from Callie saying good night, but thought better of texting her and waking her. Instead, Arizona plugged her phone in by her bed, set the alarm, and went back to sleep.

The morning seemed to come rather quickly, but Arizona woke to the sound of Colton laughing, instead of the sound of her blaring alarm. She stood from bed and wrapped her robe around herself before going in search of her son. Walking around the corner of the hallway, Arizona said, "Colton are you and Aunt Teddy playing this early in-" Arizona stopped in her tracks when she saw not Teddy, but Callie on the couch with Colton watching cartoons and in the middle of a tickle war.

"Callie?" She asked.

"Oh hey. Look who is up, Colton. Mommy." Callie said with a smile, before setting the small boy down and walking over to say hello to Arizona.

"They have been like that for about an hour now. The laughter is doing nothing but damage to my hangover." Teddy said as she appeared from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand before walking past Arizona towards her bedroom.

"Late night?" Arizona asks her best friend.

"Henry and I went out with some friends of his. I think I drank my weight in alcohol. So I'm going back to bed. You guys enjoy the morning. I don't go to work until 2, and I plan to sleep every last minute I can until then." And with that, Teddy disappeared behind her door.

Callie stepped a little closer and when Colton wasn't looking, gave Arizona a quick peck on the lips.

"I hope you don't mind me showing up like this. I just missed you last night, and thought I would come by and take you guys out to breakfast considering we don't have to be at work until later today." Callie said with a smile.

"Well that sounds perfect. And of course I don't mind. I'm glad you are here. Let me get changed, and dress Colton, and we can head out. Give me 10 minutes?" Arizona asks, as she squeezed Callie's hand in her own.

"I'll get the little guy dressed. You go ahead and get ready. Ok?"

"Thank you. I'll be right out." Arizona says before turning to walk towards her bedroom. She stopped just out of the sight of Callie and Colton, and simply took in the sight of the two people she loved the most. Callie walked over to the couch and resumed tickling Colton before explaining that they needed to get dressed so they could go eat breakfast. Colton jumped up onto Callie's back, and she gave him a piggy back ride into his room. The sound of laughs and playful banter coming from Colton's room only made Arizona's heart swell. The way Callie and Colton clicked made Arizona happier than she could describe. Of course she loved Callie, and wanted to be with her more than anything, but if she couldn't accept Colton or if Colton wasn't comfortable with Callie, then that relationship would never work. But luckily for Arizona, that wasn't an issue. The two got along better than Arizona could have possibly hoped.

Once Arizona and Colton were both dressed and ready to go, they walked out of Teddy's place, and Callie had parked on the curb next to the building. She was in a black SUV that Arizona had never seen before, so it wasn't until Callie pointed out the vehicle that Arizona noticed it was hers.

"So, I thought we could go to that place over off of 1st and Jefferson. They have the best pancakes in the state, and I thought Colton would like it." Callie says.

"Oh you are really after his heart, aren't you? He LOVES pancakes." Arizona says with a smile.

"Pancakes it is." Callie says.

"Yay, cakes!" Colton says from the backseat. His booster seat fit a lot easier in the SUV than it would have inside of Callie's other car, so she was glad she made that call.

"Yep! Cakes is what we are going to have. And then you can give your mommy some really sweet kisses." Callie says with a laugh.

"Callie give mommy kisses too!" Colton said, and the laughter in the car instantly stopped as both women looked directly at each other.

"What do you mean, son?" Arizona asks, while twisting around to face her son in the back seat.

"Mommy kiss Callie. Mommy lubs Callie." Colton explains, and Callie can feel her hands tighten up on the steering wheel. Not sure how Arizona was going to react to her son obviously knowing more about their relationship than either woman though he did.

"Uh, that is right big boy. Mommy does love Callie. Is that ok if Mommy and Callie love each other?" Arizona asks, and Callie felt her breathing stop completely while waiting for Coltons answer.

"Uh huh. Mommy loves Callie and Colton loves Callie." He says with a huge smile, before picking up his dinosaur toy from his seat, and goes back to playing. He had no clue how HUGE of a conversation they just had, and as a kid, he went about playing as he usually does.

Arizona looked over at Callie, and noticed the huge smile that was across Callie's face before Callie responded to Colton.

"And I love you and Mommy." Callie said. That's when she felt Arizona's hand touching her own and she smiled.

When they got to the restaurant, Arizona began taking Colton out of his seat and when she took him out, he reached for Callie. Wanting her to carry him inside. Sure he could have walked holding her hand, but Callie wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to hold the little man, especially if he was requesting her to do so. So with Colton on her hip, she smiled from ear to ear, only to feel her heart strings being tugged as Arizona reached for her hand once more…. In public. It seemed as if everything was falling into place for the new couple, and neither of them could be happier about it.

They were standing in line, waiting for a table, lost in their own conversation and didn't notice a table full of their coworkers. It wasn't until Arizona was pulling away from a small kiss they shared that she locked eyes with Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Owen. All wearing matching "dropped jaw" looks.

"Um, Callie? How do you feel about us telling people that we are a couple?" Arizona asks a bit nervously.

"I am fine with it, but only if you are sure. What made you decide to ask that now? I thought you wanted to wait a while." Callie says. She slowly turns in the direction that Arizona's eyes were looking to find all of the before mentioned names. "Oh", was all she said after that.

"Well, it looks like a while has passed. Because I don't think we can get out of this one now." Arizona says, slowly lifting her hand to wave at her friends.

"Looks like it." Callie says.

The group waved the two women and Colton over to join them, and they noticed that Cristina was in the middle of collecting 50 dollar bills from their friends.

"I told you… I told you… I told you. Now pay up, bitches." Cristina says with her grin on her face.

"You told them what?" Callie asks as she stops in front of their table.

"That you two were just as hot, if not hotter OFF set as you are ON it. It's hilarious." Cristina says with a laugh.

"Look guys, we don't have to say anything to everyone else at work. Ok? We really don't need the entire place knowing about us and -" Callie started, but Arizona interrupted her.

"Callie… it's fine. Really. I don't want to hide us any longer. If people know, they know. So, let's just enjoy our breakfast like planned, and go to work." Arizona says before once again kissing Callie, but this time in plane sight of their friends.

"I'm so glad that is out. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep that secret in!" Mark finally blurts out. Quickly to be smacked on his arm by Lexie, and Meredith.

"You knew this entire time?" Lexie says in disbelief.

"Yeah, man whore. You didn't tell us sooner? I'm ready to kick your ass right along with Lexie." Cristina says.

"No. I'm not mad at him for not telling us, I'm just shocked that he was able to keep a real secret!" Lexie corrects her.

Arizona and Callie just laughed, and before they could turn and walk towards their table, a group of young college students come running over to them.

"Oh my God! It's the cast from "Anatomy!" one of the girls squealed. "Can we take a picture with you? Please?!" she all but begs.

The group got together for the photo, the group of girls in the front and smiled. A few autographs later, the cast was left alone to enjoy their breakfast in peace.

Arizona, Callie and Colton managed to enjoy their meal in peace and left the restaurant together once more.

"Hey, I have an errand to run real quick. Do you guys mind riding with me, or did you want me to take you back to Teddy's first?" Callie asks.

"We can go with you. That is if you want us to." Arizona says.

"Great. It's just a few blocks from here, so we can just run by."

Callie took a few turns, and pulled into a large, gated subdivision. The houses were all beautiful, and Arizona was wondering why they would be here, but brushed it off assuming Callie had to stop by a friends house. It wasn't until she pulled into the driveway of a large house that had a For Sale sign in the front yard that Arizona figured Callie was looking to purchase a home. The realtor was very nice, and let the women and Colton walk around to look at the house. After they looked at each room and the yard, Arizona told Callie that the house was extremely beautiful just as the realtor made his way over to the couple.

"So? What did we think of the house? It's beautiful isn't it?" The man asked.

"It really is. And the price is exactly in the general area I was hoping for. The back yard is beautiful, and the privacy fence is great as well. Of course I would need to put a second fence around the pool for safety, but-" Callie began, but Arizona stopped her with a puzzled look.

"Why would you need a fence around your pool? Worried that Mark might get too drunk and stumble into it?" Arizona jokes.

"Well, actually… Now don't freak out… I'm not saying that I want for us to move in together right now, but maybe… when we are both ready… this could be OUR home. And I want your opinion on it just incase that becomes a reality." Callie says, and Arizona's jaw drops before everything becomes creepily silent around them.

Callie almost tried to take back what she had just said, as she was now beginning to panic that what she had just told Arizona could possibly have ruined things. The very last thing Callie was wanting to do was push Arizona, or give her any reason to second guess their relationship. So many different, negative things played through Callie's mind, and Arizona couldn't help but see the steam that was seeping out of Callie's ears as the wheels in her head were moving in hyper speed.

It took Arizona two separate attempts to finally catch Callie's attention and pull her out of her internal emotional rollercoaster, but when she did, she had to repeat herself as all Callie said was 'huh'.

"I said, I would love for us to move in together. Of course, we still have a way to go before that would be possible, but yes. Yes, I want the 3 of us to live together. I told you… I love you and I want a future with you. You make me happy. You make US happy. And I would never replace you. So, yes. This house would be perfect for OUR family. And who knows… since it's big enough… there might be room for another little Arizona or little Callie one day." Arizona says with a wink, before Colton pulled her back towards the back yard once more.

"I'll take it." Callie says to the realtor. Her smile beaming brightly through the room. The man said that he would get the necessary paperwork together and that she could close on the house by the end of the week.

Once Callie and Arizona finished up their tour once more, they were walking across the yard and Colton stopped at the 'For Sale' sign in the middle of the yard.

"Mommy, whas dis?" he asked his mother. Arizona knelt down next to her son, and kissed his cheek.

"This is a sign that people put in their yard to let other people know that the house is for sale. But you know what?"

"What?" he asks with eager ears.

"Why don't you take that sign out of the grass and go hand it to Callie." Arizona tells her son.

"Why mommy? Dis house is for selll." He asks, obviously confused by what his mother had just told him seconds ago. Callie know leaning against her SUV was listening closely to the two specialist people in her life.

"The thing is, this house WAS for sale. But Callie just bought it. And you know what the most awesome part is about Callie buying THIS house?" Arizona asks, causing Colton to grow more excited by the second.

"What mommy? What!" He asks, ready to jump.

Arizona leaned over, cupping her hand around her sons ear, to whisper. Only her whisper was purposely loud enough for Callie to hear, and Colton to not know the difference.

"This is the house that Callie, mommy and Colton are going to live in someday." Arizona says while pulling away from her son, with a huge smile on her face.

"REALLY!" he says, now jumping up and down full throttle.

Callie came walking over to the two blonde's and kneels down next to Arizona, reaching out to semi tickle Colton's stomach.

"Well it depends on what our man of the house says. If he says that its ok for you guys to live with me, then you will." Callie explains.

"Who is da man of da house, Callie?" Colton asks, now completely lost.

"You are the man of the house now, so… when you say that it's ok.. Then if your mommy and I are ready, you guys can live here… in this big house.. With me. Would you like that?" Callie asks.

Colton jumped clear off the ground and into Callie's arms with a loud "YES".

That was all they needed to hear. And for now, they were both perfectly fine in knowing that things didn't have to happen RIGHT NOW. But they both felt secure in knowing that it was going to happen… EVENTUALLY….


	10. Chapter 10

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 10

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Calliope Torres and Michael Martinez, case number 1000567" the woman announces and Callie walks towards the front of the court room.

Today Callie is spending her morning in court, finalizing her divorce from her husband Mike. It didn't take as much convincing as Callie had expected to get him to sign the papers and agree to her terms, as her father, Carlos Torres, is a very persuasive man. He offered Mike a nice chunk of change in exchange for him to agree to Callie's terms and walk away. Considering the fact that he had no shot at Callie's inheritance, he took the offer quickly, before he ended up with nothing other than half of what was made during their marriage.

"Do both parties agree with the papers that I have in front of me?" The judge asks each lawyer that was representing the two soon to be ex spouses.

"Yes, your honor, they do." "Yes your honor." Each lawyer says.

"And there is no chance of reconciliation?" She asks further. A no being quickly given by both attorneys.

"Then I hereby grant this divorce. Sign your papers with the clerk, and be on your way.

"Well that was easy enough." Callie's lawyer says quietly, but didn't receive a response from Callie. All she wanted to do was sign the finalized papers and get as far away from Mike as she possibly could. Once the papers were signed, she walked towards the back of the court room where Arizona sat, waiting for her girlfriend. Arizona wasn't sure about attending the hearing today, but after Callie talked it over with her the night before, and explained how much she would like Arizona to go, it was an easy decision after that. And so that is why she was sitting here today. To support her girlfriend the same way she knew Callie would when she had her round of divorce court. Only Arizona knew that it wouldn't go as smoothly as Callie's just had. No, Cody was going to fight, and fight hard for custody of Colton. Partly because he genuinely loved his son, and partly because Arizona made a good living financially, and she pretty well funded the start up of his business, which was doing well, but not well enough yet to not have that kind of money backing it. Arizona's step father had helped Cody with an unimaginable amount of money as well, which had been cut off as well. So now, the only shot Cody had at a decent income was to have custody of Colton, and receive a large amount of child support due to Arizona's income.

"Hey you. Ready to go?" Arizona asks, as Callie approached her.

"More than ready. I can't tell you how glad I am that is over. I never have to talk to the man again, and he can go back to his whoreish ways once he walks out of the court room." Callie says before taking Arizona by the hand and walking out of the courtroom. Away from her, now, past and towards her future. Her future with Arizona.

"Well then lets go. Shonda will be expecting us. They went ahead and filmed Owen and Cristinas scenes this morning to give us the time to do this. So I'm sure they are ready for us to get there so they can wrap up for today." Arizona says.

When they got into Callie's car, they didn't make much small talk as Arizona was allowing Callie a moment to process the changes that had just been made in her life. She could tell that Callie wasn't regretting it, and that she truly did love her, but regardless of that, it was still and end to something that she had spent several years invested in.

When the two women arrived to the set, they quickly changed and threw themselves into Dr. mode. Today they were finally reconciling on the show. Arizona had been trying to get Callie back on the show for several episodes now, but today was the big day. Today they got to film the scene where they kiss and start their relationship again. Honestly, both Callie and Arizona were looking forward to this scene as it was an extra reason for them to share a kiss in the middle of a work day.

"Shut up! Just shut..up! Don't tell me that we aren't together, because WE..ARE..TOGETHER! Because I love you, and you love me.. And none of the rest of it matters." Arizona says while stepping closer to Callie.

"Do I still have to shut up, because I'd really like to kiss you right now." Callie says, closing the gap even more.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Arizona asks, and then there it was. The kiss that the audience would go crazy over.

When they pulled away, Callie looks deep into Arizona's eyes, the camera still rolling and she starts to say her next line.

"Move in with me. I mean it. We love each other, we want a life and a future together, and even though I love every second we have together, I hate, hate, HATE, it when I have to leave you and go to my own house at night. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, and wake up with my nose buried in your blonde curls. I want to freeze all night because you are in my bed, and using all the covers. Because as long as you are in the bed with me, I would freeze with a smile on my face." Callie says, brushing a loose blonde strand away from Arizona's face.

"CUT" rings out and yet neither woman moves. Both knowing that none of what Callie had just said was in her script. No. What Callie had just said was what she was really and truly feeling about their relationship. And Arizona knew it.

"Callie." Arizona begins, but Callie doesn't let her speak just yet.

"I know. I know its soon, and I know that you still have to go to court for your divorce, but I'll be there with you. Through the entire thing, just like you were for me. But I don't want to spent another night away from you or Colton if I don't have to. I want to hear cartoons blaring first thing in the morning. I want to trip over toys in the dark that Colton forgot to put away before bed. I want to spend Saturday mornings on the couch with you and him watching those completely insane Saturday morning cartoons that the two of you insist on watching."

"Callie." Arizona says, trying once more. But again she isn't' able to speak.

"And I get that it won't always be good times, with giggles and playtime. There will be bad days too. But I want to be present for the bad days, just as much as I want to be for the good ones. You're a package deal, Arizona, and I want that. I do not look at you and see a single woman whom I could have a good time with and then walk away from. I look at you and see a package deal. And all I can do is wonder what I did to get so lucky in life that not only was I blessed with one person who has made me feel whole, I was blessed with two. And I need you both with me. I'm not asking you for an answer right now. But I AM asking you to consider it. Weigh out your pros and your cons and tell me what you come up with." Callie says, finally taking a long, deep breath after her complete word vomit.

"Calliope, as beautiful and moving as that was, if you would have let me speak earlier, I could have saved you a lot of trouble because I was going to say yes. Yes to all of it. And we can talk to Colton before I start moving our stuff, because I want him to feel included, and I know you do too. I love you Calliope. And I want to wake up, noticing that at some point in the night, I became your human body pillow. So, yes. We will move in with you." Arizona says, and Callie once again pulls her in for a kiss. One that was even hotter than the one they had just filmed.

"Ahem." Shonda says, clearing her throat loudly, causing the two women to pull apart. Arizona and Callie both turning shades of red from being embarrassed.

"Shonda.. I'm sorry. I know that wasn't in the script, and I really am sorry for messing up the take. I just couldn't stop myself and the words came flying out." Callie says apologetically.

""Me too." Arizona says quietly.

"Actually, I was going to tell you two that the kiss we caught was beyond anything I could have hoped for. We have nothing else we need to film today. You two have a chemistry that makes filming the two of you exciting. I hope that this thing works out for the two of you, because you are turning this show into a gold mine." Shonda says, and both women smile.

"We will make it. There is no doubt in that." Arizona says, never breaking her eye contact from Callie.

"I'm positive that you are correct. And thank you both for making my evening simple. I'm ready to get home to the kids and relax. I suggest you both do the same. We have our finale coming up and tomorrow I want to do a few dry runs with it. See you both here, bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night ladies." Shonda says before walking off the set.

"Hey. Why don't you and Colton come over tonight for dinner. I'll cook, and we can talk some more about moving." Callie suggests.

"That would work out perfectly. Cody was supposed to have him tonight, but he sent a text saying he wasn't going to be able to pick him up because his, whatever the woman is, was admitted to the hospital. Apparently her pregnancy is closer to the end than I was told. So yes. I would love to come to dinner. You know I would never pass up and opportunity to have a home cooked meal from you." Arizona says with a wink.

After Callie dropped Arizona off at Teddy's apartment, she was heading towards the grocery store when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Mark. What's up?" Callie asks her other best friend.

"Torres! I have been trying to get in touch with you since this morning. Have you seen this month's issue of Star Magazine?" Mark asks, excitedly.

"No. You know I never buy those things. They are a waste of money." Callie says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you might want to waste that $3.95 this month. Because there is a whole article about these two women… you know… stars of a TV drama… I think it's called "Anatomy". And the kicker is, they just so happen to look exactly like you and blondie." Mark says.

"What?!" Callie asks, jerking the wheel back onto the road as she was startled by what he said.

"Yeah Cal. There is a picture of you guys kissing on the front, and some of you both at the park with blondies kid. That one that we all took together at the restaurant a couple months ago is in here too. Do you want me to read it to you?" Mark asks. Before Callie could respond, she heard the other line on her phone beeping to alert her of another call. Noticing it was Arizona, she told Mark she would call him back before switching over to Arizona's call.

"Hello?" Callie says.

"Oh my God, Calliope. We are on the cover of-" Arizona begins.

"Star Magazine. I know. Mark just called me. I'm so sorry Arizona. I know this isn't what you need right now with the divorce and everything. I really hope you aren't mad at me, or worse… regretting us an-" Callie says.

"Calliope Torres. Don't you dare assume that I am regretting anything what so ever, when it comes to you. We are on a tv show. A pretty damn popular tv show, and people are going to recognize us. And just like the rest of the paparazzi, if they think they have something juicy on their hands, they are going to print it. I was just calling because I wasn't sure if you had seen it. Teddy showed me as soon as I walked in the door."

"I am going to pick up a copy when I get to the market to buy the things I need for dinner. I need to see this for myself." Callie says, even letting a small laugh slip from her lips.

"Don't bother. I'll just bring this one when we come over. I was wondering what time you wanted us to come by actually. We didn't set a time tonight, and I didn't want to just show up."

"Arizona, you can show up anytime, day or night, without a word. I would not have a problem at all with that. But hopefully, soon you will be calling the same address home, so this conversation isn't really valid." Callie says.

"Not 'hopefully' Callie. Positively. So… time?"

"Well it's a little after 4:30 now, so if you want to come by around 7, I should have things ready to go. I'll see you then ok babe? I miss you already." Callie says to her love.

"I miss you too. I'll see you at 7. Love you, bye." Arizona says before hanging up.

"Love you too, bye." Callie says. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so worked up and worried that Arizona would be mad over the magazine. Of course she wouldn't. Arizona simply shows how amazing she in day after day. She finds a way to surprise Callie each time.

Now she had to hurry home so she could get busy making the first meal for her two loves at her home… soon to be THEIR home. And honestly, she could not wait for that to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N 1: I apologize for the mix up on Cody's fiancee's pregnancy. I apparently wrote that she was 7 months pregnant, and then something about them being shocked that she was in labor. I have been working a lot of hours, and during my typing on Chapter 10, I literally dozed off at the computer. So, I apologize for that slip up. I'll do my best to keep from typing when I'm practically asleep.

So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I plan to update some of the other stories very soon as well. Thanks for staying loyal and following.

Capshawfan1981

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 11

"I wan wash Cars Callie." Colton says after dinner, when the first movie ended that the three of them had watched after dinner.

The dinner went great. Callie had managed to make something that both Arizona and Colton seemed to love. Especially Colton, considering he ate two plates of it, and still drank all of his milk. When they finished dinner, and a slice of cheesecake they made their way into the living room and snuggled together to watch a movie. Of course Colton picked out one of the few movies that Callie had picked up to keep at the house for when he was there, and now he was pushing for another.

"I would love to watch Cars with you buddy, but it's late, and I'm sure your mommy wants to get you into bed soon. So maybe next time you come over we can watch it. Ok?" Callie says to the little boy.

"Callie is right, son. It is late. And you are already up past your bedtime." Arizona goes on to explain further.

"Callie come to our home mommy." Colton says.

"How about we stay here with Callie tonight. Would you like that?" Arizona asks, not noticing how extremely excited Callie was becoming just hearing that question.

"Yes. Mommy stay too?

"Yes, I will stay too. That is… if Callie wants us to stay."

Two sets of dark blue eyes turn to look into Callie's chocolate brown eyes.

"I would love for you both to stay. And how about we put on Cars for you upstairs?" Callie suggests.

"Let me run out to the car and grab our bags, so I can get him changed and ready for bed." Arizona says, not realizing that she just let the cat out of the bag.

"Your bags? You were planning to stay here all along?" Callie asks with a huge smile.

"If I say yes, does that make me sound desperate?" Arizona says with a laugh.

"Most definitely does not. I love this surprise. Best one I have had in a long time." Callie says while squeezing Arizona's hand. "Why don't you come upstairs with me while Mommy goes to get your pajamas from the car."

Callie took Colton by the hand and led him up the stairs. The 3rd door on the left was slowly pushed open, and when Colton laid eyes on the room and it's contents he started jumping up and down with excitement. A few minutes later, Arizona appeared in the doorway, both of their bags in hand. They fell from her hand, and landed on the floor next to her. A smile spread slowly across her face, with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Callie…." Was all she whispered before Colton noticed his mom in the room.

"Mommy. Wook. Dis my room Mommy. Mommy Callie got me a wace car bed!" Colton says excitedly.

"She did. This room is super special, huh?" Arizona says while walking over to her son and kneeling down next to him. You should tell Callie thank you. And I'm pretty sure she deserves a big hug."

Colton ran over to Callie like a flash and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Thank you Callie. Lub you lots and lots." Colton says, causing tears to fall from Callie's eyes.

"Callie's sad." Colton says, looking at Callie's falling tears.

"No. No. No, buddy. I'm not sad. These are happy tears. I'm happy because you give the best hugs in the whole wide world." She says.

Colton smiles and shows his dimples that match his mommy. "Better hugs dan mommy?" He asks.

Callie leaned over and whispered, but not too quietly that Arizona couldn't hear "Even better hugs than mommy. But don't tell her I said that." Callie says before Colton whispers, thinking Arizona can't hear, "I wont tell."

Colton ran over to the toy box and pulled out a few toys and began playing, while Callie stood up and walked over to Arizona.

"I hope I didn't go too far. I didn't buy a lot of things, I just wanted to have something here in case you decided to stay sometime. So he felt more comfortable." Callie explained.

"Calliope. This was amazing. You are amazing. I love you so much. Thank you for doing this for him. I can't explain how I feel right now, but I promise you it's nothing but happiness. You are more than I could have ever hoped for." Arizona says while wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

They both stood there, watching Colton play in his room and smiled and laughed as he showed them random toys before Arizona finally told him that it was time for a bath. He put up a bit of an protest, as he wanted to play longer, but after Callie and Arizona promised him that he could play for a few minutes before bed, he gave in and took his bath.

After his bath, and a little more playtime, Callie and Arizona sat on either side of him while Arizona read his bedtime story. By the time the story was finished, Colton was stretching and yawning. Callie gave him his good night 'squeezes' and a kiss on the forehead before walking out of his room, so Arizona could get him settled. Outside of the room, she could hear Arizona's voice.

"Do you like your room at Callies house?" She asks.

"Mommy I lub my room. Can we stay here lots?" Colton asks in his sleepy voice.

"How would you like for us to stay here every night?"

"Stay wiff Callie? And bring my toys from Aunt Teddy's house?" Colton asks.

"Yeah. We would bring all of your stuff, and all of mommy's stuff here to Callie's house. That way you could sleep in your racecar bed every night. And we can spend lots of time with Callie. Would you like that?" Arizona asks.

"Will daddy come sweep here too?" Colton asks.

From outside the door, Callie felt her heart hit the floor. She and Arizona had been so wrapped up in their new found happiness, that they hadn't even clicked that Colton could be confused as to why Daddy and Mommy weren't living together anymore. She decided to go into her room and take a shower, allowing her girlfriend and her baby boy to have a few moments of privacy. She did not want to listen to a conversation that was meant to only be heard by Arizona.

"No baby. Daddy lives at our old house. And we will live here, with Callie." Arizona tries to explain.

"Mommy not lub daddy no more?" Colton asks, causing Arizona's heart to break a little.

"Of course I still love daddy. But it's a different kind of love than how I love Callie. Sometimes, mommy's and daddy's live in different houses. But that doesn't mean that they don't love each other anymore. I will always love your daddy. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Colton asks, listening closely to his mother.

"Because your daddy and I loved each other so much, that we made you. And I wouldn't have you if I hadn't of met your daddy. So I will forever be thankful for him. But daddy and I don't live together anymore, but that doesn't mean that you wont see us both all the time. Your daddy is still your daddy and he loves you very much. So you will get to see him whenever you want to. Ok?"

"Ok mommy." Colton says, snuggling into his mothers embrace.

Shortly after their talk, Colton was sound asleep in Arizona's arms, and she managed to maneuver herself out of the bed before covering him and kissing his blonde head. She walked over to his door, and reached for the light by the door. Turning on the nightlight before pulling the door half way shut, Arizona made her way down the hall towards Callie's room. From inside the room, she could hear the water running in the restroom and quickly decided to join Callie inside.

Pulling the glass door open, Arizona stepped inside behind Callie. She took the loofa from Callie's hand and without saying a word, put body wash on it and began washing Callie's back. Small moans escaped Callie's lips, as she enjoyed the feeling of Arizona touching her body all over.

"That feels incredible babe." Callie finally says as she finds the power to form words.

"Turn around." Arizona demands softly, which Callie quickly complies to.

Once Callie was facing Arizona, she moved the soapy object over Callie's shoulders, and down her chest across her breasts. Callie's head fell back, as she absorbed the pampering that her girlfriend was putting upon her.

Arizona leaned forward, and her lips gently grazed the side of Callie's neck before Callie's hands found purchase in blonde locks. Quickly pulling Arizona in for a passionate kiss. The loofa falls from Arizona's hands, onto the shower floor by the two women's feet before Arizona's hands came to rest on Callie's hips. It was only a matter of seconds before tan hands roamed a milky colored body. Arizona's hands made their way up Callie's arms, and her nails dug into tanned skin as Callie's lips moved down Arizona's neck to her collar bone. Callie knew each spot on Arizona's body that could make her melt, and right now she was pulling no stops.

It didn't take long before Callie became pure putty in Arizona's hands, and breaths became more rushed and ragged.

"I want you. So bad. I need you." Arizona says before her lips are back on Callie's and she plunges her tongue into her mouth.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm all yours Arizona. I'm all yours." Callie says through ragged breathes.

Both women were so lost in each other, that they didn't hear Callie's cell phone ringing on the dresser in the bedroom.

Arizona's hands were everywhere all at once. When she cupped both of Callie's breasts in her hands, Callie let a deep moan slip from her lips. Arizona kissed every inch of Callie's skin starting with her collar bone, and ending just about her sex. The shower water was running hot down both of their bodies, and the way the two women were turned on, it felt as if the temperature in the entire restroom had increased a drastic amount.

Arizona's tongue slowly took a swipe against a hardened bud, and Callie's knees began to shake. Arizona wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to help her keep her balance. When her tongue slipped inside of Callie's hot core, it was only a matter of minutes before she was over the edge and into a full blown climax.

Once Callie was able to catch her breath, and stand up straight again, Arizona rose and was standing face to face with her once more. Callie pulled her in for a kiss and spun Arizona around to where her back was against the tiled wall. Their kisses grew from slow and passionate, to fast and hungry. Arizona craved Callie's touch, and it seemed the more time they spent kissing and touching, it only made her desire for the latina even worse.

"I need you inside of me. Please Calliope." Arizona begs.

Just as Arizona was getting exactly what she wanted, the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house causes the two women to pull apart. Each wearing a matching confused look.

"Were you expecting someone?" Arizona asks.

"No. I wasn't. You get in bed, I'll go get rid of whoever that is, and I'll be right back. Ok?" Callie asks.

Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie before smacking her playfully on her butt and saying, "Ok, but you better hurry back, or I will start without you."

Callie threw on her robe, and flew down the stairs towards the front door. The person on the other side, pressed the doorbell once more and Callie jerked the door open.

"STOP, ringing the bell, I am-" Callie began, but quickly stopped talking when she laid eyes on her parents standing there.

"Mija." Carlos Torres said.

"Daddy. Mami. What are you guys doing here? It's so late. I didn't know you were even in town." Callie says, obviously shocked.

"We came to surprise you. Your father tried calling you a few moments ago but there was no answer. So we thought we would see if you were home." Mrs. Torres says.

"I hope we aren't intruding. We just wanted to check in on you, since the divorce is final and all. May we come in?" Carlos asks.

"Oh. Of course, of course. I'm sorry for being so rude. Please. Come in." Callie says, stepping back and allowing her parents room to come inside.

"I was just in the shower, so please, make yourself at home and I'll just go get changed and come back down." Callie explains.

"No problem mija. Take your time." Rosia says to her daughter.

Before Callie could make it out of the living room, Arizona calls out to her form the top of the stairway, causing both Torres parents to turn towards the sound.

"Cal, are you coming back up? Who was at the-" Arizona's sentence stops as she enters the living room and is met with two pair of brown eyes that match those of her girlfriend.

"Mami, Papi, this is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, these are my parents. Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Callie says, awkwardly introducing Arizona to her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I apologize, for not being properly dressed. Callie didn't tell me that you were coming to visit, or I would have been dressed better. I was just in the shower, and didn't realize we had company." Arizona says, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to hold her robe closed as tight as humanly possible.

"Calliope, I thought you said that you were just in the sh-" Rosia states, before stopping herself as the realization of the two women having showered together hits her. "Oh." She says, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with either woman.

"Mija, I am sorry that we are obviously intruding. We will go check into our hotel, and perhaps we can meet for lunch in the morning. Your mother and I would love to catch up with you." Carlos asks, standing from his seat on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is plenty of room here for you both. You can stay here." Arizona explains.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Rosia says.

"Nonsense. You are not an imposition. You are Calliope's parents. Of course you'll stay here. We insist." Arizona says with a smile, and Callie could swear that her mother offered a small smile of her own.

"Are you living here as well Ms. Robbins?" Carlos asks while looking at his daughter, instead of the person he was asking the question to.

"Um, well, we were at-" Arizona tries to explain, but her nervousness was obvious so Callie stepped forward, taking Arizona's hand in her own.

"Arizona and her son are moving in this weekend. We will be in my room, and Colton is asleep in his room. The room to the right, just at the top of the stairs is empty, and you are both welcome to it. We would love for the both of you to stay with us while you are here in town."

"That sounds delightful mija. Thank you." Carlos says. "Let me go get our bags, and we will get settled for bed. I realize it is late, and I do not want us to be a bother. I am sure the two of you are ready for bed as well. We have plenty of time to visit the next two days before we return to Miami." Carlos says before walking out to retrieve their luggage and paying the cab driver for waiting.

Once Callie's parents were behind the door of the guest bedroom, Arizona and Callie peeked in on Colton before retreating to their room.

"Well so much for me returning the favor tonight." Arizona says, as she begin pulling the comforter back on the bed."

Callie crossed the room and walked up to Arizona, spinning her around to face her.

"Who said you were going to get away with that? Oh we will be continuing exactly where we left off, only this time you are going to have to show me how extremely quiet you can be…." Callie says before her lips capture Arizona's once more.


	12. Chapter 12

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 12

"MOMMY! CALLIE!" Colton calls out from the room across the hall, letting both women know that he was completely awake.

"I'll go. You relax for a few more minutes." Callie says, as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek, and Arizona's head falls back to the pillow. Both women were completely exhausted from the night before. They had managed to sneak in only 2 hours of sleep, after a long night of worshiping each other. It sounded like a great idea the night before, but now they were both already wishing it was time for a nap.

Walking down the hallway, tying her robe shut, she presses open the door to Colton's room, to find him sitting up in his cars bed, holding a race car in each hand.

"Good morning handsome. Did you sleep good?" Callie asks the wide awake toddler.

"Callie. I hungry." Colton says with a smile.

"Well, how about we go downstairs and cook some breakfast. We can take mommy some breakfast to the bedroom. She would love that. What do you say?" Callie asks.

"Yeah. Mommy love breakfast." Colton says, climbing out of the bed. Quickly followed by Callie.

Once they were both inside the kitchen, Callie pulled a chair from the dining room and placed it up against the counter. Colton quickly climbed up and stood next to her.

"Here, I'll cook the eggs, and you can pick these grapes to put in mommy's bowl. Ok?" "Yes ma'am" Colton says, before they both begin making breakfast.

"Ok, this is the most important part. Are you ready? I need you to do this. You're a big boy right?" Callie asks, hyping up the toddler.

"Yes! I'm a big boy!" He says excitedly.

"Ok, take this, and squeeze some whipped topping onto the top of the pancakes." Callie instructs. When he was finished adding the topping, which was a drastic amount more than necessary, but none the less adorable, Callie scooped him up and lifted him into the air. "You did it! Look how awesome that is! You're a little chef!" She says, while a huge smile graces both her and Colton's faces.

"I did it!" he cheers back. As Callie brought him back down, he wrapped his little arms around Callie's neck and squeezed. "I love you Callie." He said softly, causing Callie's heart to melt.

"I love you too Colton. I love you too." Callie says, still holding onto the toddler tightly.

On the other side of the door, Arizona had been peeking through, watching the two people she loved the most, making sure they didn't notice her there. Watching her son, and her girlfriend together, thinking no one else in the world was around besides themselves, Arizona witnessed just how strong the bond between Callie and Colton had become, and it couldn't have made her happier. When she heard a soft clearing of a throat, she turned around with a small jump. Carlos had been standing behind Arizona the entire time as well, witnessing the bonding that had been happening inside the kitchen between his daughter and the small boy.

"The seem to really like each other." The elder Torres says, still looking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I was a little surprised to see you there. I didn't now anyone was behind me." Arizona explains. "But yes, they really do like one another. They have become extremely close." Arizona finishes.

"Mrs. Robbins, could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Carlos asks. And after a nod from Arizona, the two of them disappear into the den. Arizona took a seat first, as Carlos stood until she was seated.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Arizona asks him.

Carlos took a seat on the smaller couch, opposite of Arizona. He crossed his arms across his chest, and looked directly at the blonde.

"Mrs. Robbins-" He began.

"Arizona. Call me Arizona, sir." Arizona says, cutting in."

"Of course. Arizona. As a parent yourself, you know how important your child's happiness is. Correct?"

"Yes sir. Of course. Colton's happiness is the first and most important thing in my life." Arizona answers.

"Good. So we are on the same page here. But the point of this conversation is, I know that Calliope left Mike for you. Even if she insists that it was for many other reasons, I know… as her father.. That it was much more than that. The way she looks at you, it's like she is in a whole other world. The love she has for you is written across her face. And I never saw that when she looked at Mike."

"Mr. Torres, I love you daughter. I know that the way we started out wasn't exactly right, but that doesn't change how strongly I love her. I understand if you have your reserves about me, and frankly I don't blame you. But I am not here to hurt Calliope. I have never had someone make me feel as if I am the most important person on the planet, and that is exactly the way she makes me feel. All I want to do is make her feel the same way, for the rest of my life."

"I can't explain why, but I do believe you. I can see that you look at her the same way she looks at you, and that gives me hope. Hope that my daughter may truly be able to spend her life being happy, the way she deserves to be. But I assure you, if you hurt her…" Mr. Torres began, but quickly stopped mid-sentence when Colton came running into the room and jumping into his mothers arms.

"Mommy. Breakfast! Come eat!" Colton said with a huge smile, and Arizona looked up to notice Callie standing in the doorway.

"Good morning babe. And … dad?" Callie says, a bit of confusion on her face when she noticed her father and Arizona had been in the living room alone. "Everything alright?" She asks.

"Good morning mija. Everything is just fine. So where is this breakfast the little guy was talking about? I'm just headed up to wake your mother, and I am certain she is starved as well." Mr. Torres says with a smile. Stopping to kiss Callie on her cheek before disappearing up the stairs.

Callie walked over to Arizona on the couch and squatted down next to her legs.

"He didn't say anything to upset you did he? Because I will go say-" Callie began.

"Callie. No. He didn't say anything bad. He was very polite actually. We hadn't been in here long before you and Colton came in. But, this big boy said there is breakfast, and I know I'm ready to eat." Arizona says, smiling at Callie and then to her son.

"Come on mommy! Come on Callie!" Colton said, standing and taking both women by the hand. Arizona leaned over and gave Callie a soft kiss before being pulled in the direction of the kitchen.

An hour or so later, the 4 adults and Colton had finished up breakfast, and small talk. Arizona and Callie talked about work for a while, and even though Callie tried to stop the conversation, Arizona answered Rosia's questions about Colton's father, and Arizona's divorce. Most of the conversation had been censored so Colton wouldn't hear it, but the Torres parents got the full idea of what had happened. Things seemed to be going smoothly, and Callie was extremely happy that her parents seemed to be accepting Arizona and her son. Because even if they hadn't, Callie would not have ended her relationship. Something about Arizona made Callie happy. Happier than she had been in years. And even though their relationship had been progressing at a rather quick pace, she liked… no she LOVED where it was heading. And the thought of Colton and Arizona moving in with her made her insides tingle with excitement.

"Well thank you for breakfast ladies. Your mother and I have to go meet some investors for a few hours, but we will be back late afternoon or this evening. You ladies enjoy your afternoon. Will we see you again before we leave Mrs. Robbins?" Carlos asks.

"I would like that. Colton and I were planning to go home after while." Arizona began, but Callie cut in.

"Unless you guys just stay again tonight. Then maybe we could have dinner together before my parents head back to Miami." Callie suggests, internally hoping that Arizona and Colton would stay again.

"Well, ok. I guess we will see you tonight after all." Arizona says with a smile. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Callie was wearing a huge smile as well.

Soon the Torres parents were gone and Callie, Colton and Arizona were left alone in the house.

"So what do you guys want to do today? We can go do whatever ya'll want to do. Just name it." Callie says, looking at her two blondes.

"Zoo! Zoo!" Colton says, jumping up and down with excitement.

Callie looked at Arizona, waiting for her response, and when she receive a smile and a nod, she knelt down next to Colton.

"So you think we should spend our day at the zoo? Well I think you should give mommy some big hugs and kisses so she will say yes." Callie whispers, loud enough for Arizona to hear as well.

Colton turned and ran to his mom, who was knelt down now as well. He wrapped his arms around Arizona's neck and kissed her cheek. Once he backed away, he turned to Callie.

"Callie kiss mommy." He said, pulling Callie by the hand towards Arizona.

"You want me to give mommy kisses so we can go to the zoo?" Callie asks, and his little blonde hair shook as his head bobbed up and down with a smile on his face.

Callie took a few steps, and leaned it to kiss Arizona softly on the lips and said, "Can we go to the Zoo?"

"Well, how could I say no after getting such sweet kisses from the both of you? Let's get ready and get ourselves to the zoo." Arizona says, causing Colton to jump up and down excitedly.

"Come on little guy. Let's go see what we can find for you to wear." Callie says, scooping the toddler up and heading up the stairs towards his room.

Arizona stood at the bottom of the staircase watching her girlfriend and her son, moving as if they had been together his entire life. It was a natural bond that they shared. One that wasn't forced or fake. The genuinely loved each other, and it came effortlessly on both their parts. Part of Arizona grew more excited about moving in together, and even though she still had quite a bit to explain to her parents, she knew that whatever came her way would be worth it.

Later that day - - - - -

Callie, Arizona and Colton had been at the zoo for a little over two hours. They had seen several animals, and Colton was having a blast. Callie and Arizona had to admit that they were having a great time as well. Colton was sitting on a bench eating a snow cone, while Callie and Arizona looked at the map, discussing what animals they wanted to see next when the sound of Colton's voice pulled their eyes away from it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Colton screamed out before standing up and running in the direction of Cody.

"Oh shit." Slipped out of Callie's mouth as she saw Cody, pushing a stroller, with his new fiancee walking next to him. She felt the grip of Arizona's hand tighten dramatically as the couple made it closer to them.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?" Cody asks, while lifting Colton up into the air.

"I do not even want to go over there. It will not end well." Arizona says quietly to Callie.

"I know. I'm right here though, and I won't leave your side. Come on, we will go together. IF he says anything smart, we will just walk away. Even if I have to pick you up and carry you away." Callie says.

"Fine." Arizona mumbled before walking over in the direction her son had just ran. The taste of copper filling her mouth from how strongly she was biting on her bottom lip in effort to keep herself from saying something.

"Arizona." Cody says, hoping to keep thinks peaceful.

"Cody." Arizona said coldly. "Glad to see you're still alive. Considering you haven't attempted to see your son in a while. I guess once you start a whole new family, its hard to make time for your other child." Arizona says.

"Arizona… don't." Callie whispers, knowing that her girlfriend is on the verge of blowing up on the guy.

"I have meant to call, and pick him up. It's been really-"Cody began, but was cut off.

"Save it. Really. I have nothing to say. We are trying to enjoy our day, so you guys do the same. If you want a day to spend with Colton, then you know my number. I'll give you a few minutes to talk to him, and then we have to go." Arizona says, turning her back to Cody. All the while, Cody's fiancee was silent.

"I'm proud of you." Callie says once her and Arizona made it back to the bench they were previously sitting on.

"For what?" Arizona asks, eyes still watching her ex with her son.

"For not murdering him in front of all these witnesses. I'm not sure how we could explain that to a judge." Callie says, causing Arizona to finally smile and even let out a small laugh.

"I just can't stand him anymore. It's odd that I spent so long with him, but yet now if I'm even 10 feet near him, I have to fight the urge to vomit."

"I understand that. It's the same feeling I get when I'm around Mike. But for Colton's sake, we need to make an effort to be civil towards him. Colton does need him in his life." Callie explains.

"I know. You're right. And I will. I just want our divorce to be finalized so we have a schedule for Colton. But I don't want things to be this uncomfortable whenever Cody and I have to speak to one another. I know that he has his faults, and I have my own as well, so we really need to work this out. Because I won't let this situation become unhealthy for Colton." Arizona explains.

"I agree. It would be best for Colton if you two could get along at least long enough for visitation arrangements." Callie said, agreeing.

"We will. One way or another." Arizona said, as she stood after noticing Cody was walking towards them, with Colton holding his hand by his side.

"I'll call you soon, so we can set up a good day and time for me to come get Colton. I would really like to have him for a couple of days." Cody said.

Callie gave Arizona's hand a light squeeze, hoping to help push her into a calm conversation.

"That will be fine. We will set something up. And I think you and I need to talk, soon. There's a few things I need to tell you." Arizona says, and the curiosity on Cody's face was obvious.

"Uh, yeah. I'll call you tomorrow. Ok?" He says, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"Alright." Arizona says.

Colton ran over to Callie, and took her by the hand, starting their own conversation. When Callie picked him up and Colton rested his head on her shoulder, Cody's eyes narrowed at the exchange of affection they shared.

"Hey, we are going to go look at the otters. Meet you there?" Callie said to Arizona, not looking to meet eyes with Cody.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Arizona said with a smile.

"Bye daddy. Callie, lets go!" Colton said excitedly.

Once Colton and Callie were out of ear shot distance, Cody looked at Arizona with squinted eyes.

"They seem to be getting rather close. Must spend a lot of time together." Cody says sarcastically.

"Yeah. They are close. And they spend plenty of time together. I should be able to say the same about him and your… whatever she is. But, he hasn't spent any time with the woman now has he? Have you even introduced him to your baby? Does he even know he has a sibling?"

"We haven't… it's been…" He said, searching for some type of excuse as to why he hasn't been very active in Colton's life as of late.

"Save it. And save the over protective act. Callie is a positive force in our son's life. She is good to him, and she is good FOR him. He loves her. And you and I both know that he is very finicky about who he gets close to. Just be happy that she is good to him, and that he is happy. We both made some mistakes, and neither of us are proud of them… I know I'm not. But regardless of what direction our lives are taking us, we still have a son together. And we have to be the best parents and people that we can possibly be for him. So let's set aside our differences and just at least TRY to get along. For him. We owe that much to him Cody." Arizona said, feeling quite a bit better after getting that out.

"You're right. I know I have been off the grid, and I shouldn't be. I'll do better. OK? Thanks Arizona. Really." Cody says before they parted ways to continue their day with the new families they have created.

"Everything go ok?" Callie asks, while her and Arizona stood watching Colton look at the otter's through the large glass wall.

"It will be. Let's just enjoy our day." Arizona says, looking into those dark chocolate eyes of Callie's.

"I love you." Callie says, lacing her fingers with Arizona's.

"I love you too Calliope. I really, really do."


	13. Chapter 13

FORBIDDEN GROUND - CHAPTER 13

"I don't know what else you expect from me? I can't change what I have done in the past, and I can't live with you constantly reminding me of it!"

"Well how do you think I feel? You think I enjoy this? That its FUN for me? I hate it! Things wouldn't have been this way if you wouldn't have just disappeared. Things happened, while you were gone… and I can't go backwards and change it, because I had NO CLUE when or if you were ever coming back!"

"CUT" The director calls out.

"Ladies. Wonderful job. And I'm sure this seasons finale will leave viewers begging for more. Good job everyone. Now, lets all head home and get some rest. It's after 3am, and I'm sure you are all just as tired as I am. See you all at the wrap party!" The director announces, putting an end to another season of their show.

"Hey Cal!" Mark calls out while running over towards Callie.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Are you and blondie going to the wrap party together?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Well that is the plan. We have to drop Colton off with his dad first, and then we will be there. Who are you taking?"

"Well, I asked Lexie, and I'm pretty sure we are going together, but she's still mad at me about last week. The whole living together discussion."

"Mark, you are seriously still arguing about that? Look, you have a girl that loves you, that you love back. Let her paint your stupid apartment whatever color she wants."

"I know, I know. I pretty much decided that last night. I'm going to tell her. I just want her to move in already." Mark says with a laugh.

"Who would have thought, you… Mark Sloan… the sluttiest guy I know… settling down and living with someone. If you screw this one up, I swear I'll beat that pretty boy look right off of your face."

"Damn, who's team are you on?"

"Lexies. And let's not forget that." Callie says with a smile and a wink before patting Mark on his shoulder and walking towards Arizona who was standing by the exit doors, talking to Teddy.

"Ok Ted's. I'll call you later. And thanks again." Callie hears Arizona saying as she walks up towards the two blondes as they are ending their conversation.

Teddy walked away, waving at Callie and Arizona, while Callie leans down to place a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Hey. So are we riding together to pick up Colton, or did you just want to come by my house afterwards?"

"We can ride together, I'm sure Colton wants to see you too." Arizona says, lacing their fingers together.

"Ok, sounds great."

"Oh, before I forget. Teddy said that she can use Henry's truck tomorrow and help me move my stuff. Saves us the trouble of having to rent one for the day, right?"

"Right. And that's awesome of Teddy. Maybe once we get you and Colton all settled in, we can having a dinner and invite her and Henry over." Callie suggests.

"I like the way you think. Now, let's go get Colton. Maybe we can sneak in some frozen yogurt before we have to drop him off."

A couple of hours later, after Arizona, Colton and Callie enjoyed some frozen yogurt, and a quick walk in the park so Colton could feed the ducks, they were pulling up in Callie's range rover to Arizona's old home. Something about driving up to the home that Arizona once shared with her husband and son make Callie's stomach burn. Arizona sensed Callie's discomfort, and rested her hand on the top of Callie's thigh. When she gave it a small squeeze, Callie looked over to Arizona and gave her a weak smile. Arizoan mouthed the words "I love you" to Callie, and then everything seemed to instantly get better. For a minute anyway. When the SUV came to a stop in the driveway, the large wooden front door opened and Cody stepped out.

"I'll be right back." Arizona says before unbuckling and climbing out to open Colton's door.

"Have a good time with your dad Colton. See you tomorrow buddy." Callie says to the toddler.

"Bye Callie. Love you!" He says with a smile and a wave before his feet his the ground and he runs towards his dad's open arms.

Cody scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly, giant smiles on both his and Colton's faces. Cody put Colton down, and he quickly ran inside, leaving his parents alone to talk. Callie was watching Arizona talk, when she heard her cell phone ringing. Pulling it from her purse, she noticed that it was her agent. Thinking to herself how odd that was, considering he hadn't called her in ages, she answered it.

"Callie Torres."

"Hey superstar! How are you doing?" Denise says excitedly into the phone.

"I'm doing well. Fixing to head home to get ready for the season wrap party. What do I owe the honor of this call? You rarely call." Callie asks.

"Well, I was calling because we got an offer today. For another TV show. They are offering you a lead role on a new sitcom that starts in a few weeks. I figured I would run the idea by you, considering you just wrapped the season. Gives you a chance to make a decision. Your contract with "Anatomy" has run out, and even though they are eagerly trying to get you to renew, I thought you might be interested in this." Denise explains.

"I.. uh.. Well.. I love my job." Callie began, looking for some reason to get out of this.

"Callie, I know you do. But that show isn't going to last forever. I'm just trying to give you some options. Let me fax you the script, and if your interested then great… if your not… then we keep going with Anatomy until we find the next show. Ok?" Denise says. "But Callie… they are offering almost double what you are making now.. So think about this. Long and hard.. Ok?"

"I will." Callie says, noticing that Arizona was walking towards the car. "I'll call you soon, I have to go right now."

"Ok, we will be in touch." Denise says.

Arizona climbed into the SUV and let out a breath. "Wow, that was weird. But I'm glad Colton is getting to spend some time with his dad. And you… and I… can enjoy our night out." Arizona says.

"Yeah. It will be fun." Callie says, trying to keep her voice from sounding shaken after the phone call from her agent.

"Calliope? Is everything ok? I know it was weird coming here.. Maybe I should have pu-" Arizona began.

"No. No. This was fine. It's.. it's not that. This. It's nothing." Callie says, even confusing herself.

"Callie. You can tell me. I know something is wrong because you didn't look like that when I got out of the car, and now you look like you're going to be sick. So, tell me." Arizona says.

"It's nothing. Really. Well, nothing major anyway. My agent just called. She said, uh, that there's another sitcom that wants me. She wants me to reconsider my contract before I re-sign."

"Oh. Are you thinking about it?" Arizona asks, her fingers tapping on her leg nervously.

Callie reached across the seat and placed her hand on top of Arizona's to stop it from shaking.

"Arizona. Of course I told her that I didn't want to leave the show. I love my job. And I have no intention of leaving before the show ends. Don't worry."

Arizona smiled, and felt her cheeks blush as she looked down at Callie's and her hand.

"I know that you have to do whatever is best for your career Callie. I don't want you to stay at Anatomy just because of me. I mean, I don't want you to leave, but it's for my own selfish reasons. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Arizona, I have no plans to leave. I love the cast, and I absolutely love being able to see you all the time. So, let's just drop this and go get ready for our night out. I think we both deserve some fun. Don't get me wrong, I love having Colton with us, but this will be the first time we have went out alone. And I'm really looking forward to it." Callie says.

"So am I."

Soon both women pulled up in the driveway at Callie's house, climbing out of the SUV they made their way inside. Callie was flipping through the mail that she had just picked up and looked up to watch Arizona. The blonde hung her jacket on the hook, and dropped the keys into the bowl by the door. Kicking off her shoes, she walked into the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of water in her hand. The way she moved around the house so comfortably made Callie smile. Watching her girlfriend making herself at home felt great. It felt exactly as it should be. And she knew that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life sharing a home with Arizona.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick. Ok?" Arizona asks, catching Callie staring at her, and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right up." Callie says back.

Arizona disappeared up the stairs and Callie continued with her mail. Inside of the stack., she found a letter addressed to herself from her father. Opening up the envelope she smiled when she saw what was inside. A small note was hand written by her father, and she couldn't help but feel her heart race as she read it.

_Mija, I know that your show should come to an end soon, and that means you will have some free time on your hands. Your mother and I thought we would surprise you and send you and Arizona on a little vacation. There should be 3 tickets enclosed, for you, Arizona and Colton. I'm sure the R&R will do you all some good. Enjoy your vacation mija. I am so very proud of you. _

_Love, _

_Papi_

_Pulling out her phone, she made a quick phone call to her parents to thank them for the trip. Knowing that they had come such a long way since she first came out to them, and it was obvious that they were trying as hard as possible to make up for their past reaction to the news. After hanging up, Callie heard a noise and quickly stuck the ticked back inside of the envelope just in time before Arizona was standing at the top of the staircase. _

"_You coming up?" The blonde asks, and Callie looked up just as her jaw dropped. _

_Arizona was standing at the top of the staircase completely naked. The only thing covering her body was a towel. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and only a few strands were hanging down around her face. _

"_I am most definitely on my way up there. Give me two seconds." Callie says while placing the mail in the drawer by the table._

_Once she knew the tickets were out of sight, she climbed the stairs, two at a time, eager to join her girlfriend in the shower. _

_A while later the two women came down the stairs, dressed from head to toe in nothing but sexiness. Ready for their night out. It would be the first time the two women appeared at an event as a real life couple. Not just as the on screen couple that most people thought they were. Sure there had always been the tabloids that assumed the two women were together, or having some hot affair, but even when they were 100 percent correct, nobody could know for certain. Tonight though, would change that. People would see the two women walk the carpet together, holding hands, as a real life couple. _

_The limo pulled up in front of Callie's house and the driver knocked on the door. Both women walked out, and climbed into the vehicle as the driver shut the door behind them. Inside the car, both women were a little more silent than usual. Both were excited and happy that people would finally know the truth, and therefore they didn't have to hide their relationship. Not that they had been, but they also hadn't confirmed or broadcasted it either. When the car came to a stop at a red light, Callie looked over at Arizona and smiled. _

"_What's going on in that mind of yours babe? You're being awfully quiet." Callie asks. _

"_I could say the same for you. Am I the only one that is nervous?" Arizona asks. _

"_No. I'm nervous too. We don't have to do this right now Arizona. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into-" Callie began. _

"_No. Of course I want to do this. I am proud to be with you. I love you more than anything, and I want people to know that. I want people to know that the one and only Calliope Torres is a taken women. I've always been the type to get nervous before any type of big event. I wish we could skip over the meet and greet stuff and go straight to the after party." Arizona said, and both women laugh. _

"_I agree with you there. I'm sure once we have a couple of drinks in our system, we won't be nearly as nervous as we are right now." _

"_Well, here we go." Arizona says, noticing that the car has stopped in front of the large building where the even was being held. _

"_I love you Arizona." Callie says before placing a quick kiss on Arizona's lips just before the driver opened the door. _

"_I love you too."_

_The crowd was screaming at the tops of their lungs as the stars of the favorite television show piled out of the limos. When Callie and Arizona climbed out of the same limo, it seemed as though the crowd grew louder. If that were even possible. The two women walked towards the roped area, leading them to the red carpet. The logo from their show, and their network proudly displayed behind them. Everything seemed normal, as the photographers took individual shots of each of the two women. A few "I love you Callie" or "I love you Arizona" were heard above the screams, but the crowd wasn't prepared for what was to happen next. _

_Callie stood waiting for Arizona to finish her individual shots, and once she did Callie reached out her hand and Arizona looked up at her with a beautiful smile. Taking Callie's hand as well, the two women turned with a smile towards the crowd. The yells and cheers were deafening. But what happened next shocked even Callie. Arizona turned towards her, placing her hand against Callie's cheek, and planted a soft… publicly acceptable kiss on Callie's lips. _

"_Now everyone can know how incredibly in love with you I am." Arizona said, loud enough for only Callie to hear. _

_The crowd exploded with clapping and cheering. The other cast members hung back for a moment, to allow the two women to absorb the cheers that they all knew they deserved. After they signed a few autographs, they stepped behind the doors and entered the building. _

"_Now, lets get those drinks!" Arizona said. _

_Callie shook her head and laughed. _

"_Ok babe. Let's go find some."_

_The two women knew that the hard part was over. Now it was time to kick back and enjoy their night. _


	14. Authors Update

To all my followers:

Thank you for not giving up on the stories... and I apologize greatly for that. As you all know, life can be extremely hectic and that has exactly been the case. But I am more than pleased to say that so many changes have occured for my little family, all being amazing, but today all 4 of us are being completly lazy today and taking a much needed "pajama day".

So... what do I plan to do on this pajama day? Well, except for the attention my children need, I will be right here... typing away like a mad man on these very neglected fics. Hopefully I can post 1 chapter to each one, at the very least.

Heads up to my "We Are Just the Same" followers, after a few more chapters, that story will be coming to an end. It's been a long road with that fic, but I have so many other ideas for more fics that I want to persue, but until I close these off, I am hesitant to begin more.

Thank you all for you reviews over the time I have had my stories out there. With the exception of a few nut jobs, most of you have been incredibly supportive, incouraging, and politely criticized my work. So hopefully I will semi make up for my absence.

Hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation. After today, things are going to be back to business for my family, so best wishes.

Capshawfan1981


	15. Chapter 14

GROUND - CHAPTER 14

When Callie and Arizona made their way inside the large room that the party would be held in, they scanned the room, looking for their friends. The room was full of more people than either women knew even worked for the show. There were some big network executives sitting closer to the front of the room, along with the writers of the show. Several cast members from the other shows that their boss wrote for had shown up to celebrate another successful season of "Anatomy" as well. Still hand in hand, Arizona and Callie saw Mark waving them over to his table. Leading Arizona towards them, Callie kept a firm grip on Arizona's hand as they worked through the crowd of people.

"It's about time you two made it in here. I thought the fans kidnapped the two of you." Mark says with a big smile.

"We signed a few autographs. And I can't even count how many pictures we took with people." Callie explained.

"I don't know why you do that. Every event we attend you spend a good amount of your time taking pictures and signing random things. I don't even remember the last time I signed an autograph." Mark says.

"Well, if it weren't for those people out there, we wouldn't be sitting in here… now would we?" Arizona replies.

"You do have a point there Blondie. Now what do you two say we order a few glasses of champagne before the speeches start. I'm ready for the party to start. I wish we could pass right over this boring stuff."

"It won't take that long Mark. And then you can get as drunk and stupid as you would like. But I do have to agree with you on being ready for some champagne." Callie says with a laugh.

As if it were on cue, the waiter appeared at their table with a tray full of champagne flutes, full of the liquid goodness. Teddy and Henry made their way over to the table and joined Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Christina and Owen. The tables were extremely huge and easily seated the 10 co-workers. Conversation, as well as champagne, was flowing easily, and the group were laughing amongst themselves over something that had happened at work when the lights went dim, signaling the start of the banquet.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is a pleasure to see you all here tonight. Ladies, you all look gorgeous. And guys…. Well… you're all lucky to be here with any one of them." The announcer says making all the women laugh. Continuing he said, "Tonight is a special night. It's not like any other wrap party.. Because tonight is a huge milestone for the network. Anatomy has been extended for another season, making it the longest running TV series to date. And none of this would be possible if it weren't for each and every one of you. So, let's get the show on the road. I'm sure you are all looking forward to the after party, and frankly… so am I. To start the night off, let me introduce you to an incredibly delightful woman, and a dear friend of mine, Olivia Pope."

The crowd grew loud, clapping and shouting as the start of Anatomy's sister show came out onto the small stage.

"Good evening everyone. It's such an honor to be here tonight… celebrating a television show that has done more than entertain the public. It has changed people's lives… helped them deal with their own issues that have been similar to an episode. It has set the bar pretty high for other shows, and that in itself is quite an accomplishment. I can only hope that one day our show can make half the impact yours has. So, lets move on to the awards. This year there are a few awards that will be given out, and some of them are different than the ones from last year. The fan base for this show has grown incredibly, and with the positive feedback the network has received, they decided to mix it up a little. Keep in mind that each and every one of the award recipients was picked by the fans, so none of the higher ups are responsible."

The crowd laughed a bit at her humor.

"The first award of the night is for "Best newcomer to a series and/or favorite character promoted to a series regular."

The group all whispered amongst themselves, each giving their opinion as to who would win. Several awards were given out, and cheers and smiles were given for each. The awards part of the wrap celebration had turned out to be a lot better than in previous years as their "television family" had grown even closer with another passing year. After a few awards were given out, they had announced the final award for the night.

"Our last award is a fan favorite. As we all know, fans are the ones that find their one "perfect couple" and once they set their minds on that, it's incredibly hard to change it. So this award received an extremely large amount of votes." She began.

All of the actresses and actors looked around with smiles on their faces. Most of the certain that the crowd favorite would be Meredith and Derek, because after all, they are the ones that were the first "steady couple" on the show. The presenter continued, and the room quieted down.

"The award for the "Perfect Couple", receiving the highest amount of votes by over 200, goes to..."

The room fell dead silent with the exception of a few glasses touching plates on the table as the woman tore open the white envelope.

"Callie and Arizona! Congratulations ladies!" Olivia said with a huge smile. The room stood on its feet as people looked towards the two women, clapping and whistling.

Callie looked over to Arizona who was smiling from ear to ear, with her dimples out on full display. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before standing and taking Arizona by the hand. The two women walked hand in hand towards the stage, and with Callie's hand on the small of Arizona's back, they climbed the few steps onto the stage to approach the microphone.

"Wow. I uh, this is incredible. I don't even know what to say, because I honestly thought this award was going to Derek and Meredith." Callie began with a laugh, looking at the solid glass award in her hand with "Callie & Arizona - Perfect Couple" written in small letters towards the bottom. Continuing she said, "This award is especially close to my heart because it just goes to show how times are changing, and how every person, no matter who they chose to love, should be treated equally. I can only hope that in future generations, same sex marriages and relationships are not looked at any differently then opposite sex ones. So thank you, to our fellow cast and crew, to Shonda, to everyone that makes this show possible. Thank you to the fans, because without them, we wouldn't be here. But most importantly" Callie turns her head to the side, locking eyes on a smiling Arizona, "Thank you to Arizona. You have been nothing less than incredible to work with. You are a ray of sunshine in times when things seem extremely grey. You have become much more than just a coworker, and I am grateful to have you in my life." Callie finishes before Arizona walks over and squeezes her hand, getting ready to say a few words.

"I am not sure how to follow that speech, but I agree with everything Callie just said. This job has been an amazing journey. I have learned so many things by playing this role, and I only hope that we can go another 10 seasons. Working with each of you is an honor, and I am truly blessed. Callie Torres... what can I say? You make me strive to be the best actress I can be. You push me when the situation seems impossible, and we always achieve exactly what we were striving for. You are miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. Thank you. For many things, but mostly thank you for showing me how a real love story should be."

Arizona finished her speech, and the screams and clapping grew louder by the second. Callie stepped in front of Arizona, and placed a soft kiss on her lips before waving at everyone before exiting the stage. Hand in hand they walked back to their table, the same way they left it. Placing their trophies on the table, Callie pulled the chair out and Arizona took a seat, before scooting her chair a bit closer to her girlfriend, and sitting back down herself.

Once all of the speeches were finished, and the dinner had been served as well as enjoyed, the cast were excused to make their way towards the main ballroom where the real party would take place. Before the entered the room, Callie noticed Arizona had stopped walking.

"Hey you... are everything ok? Did you not want to go in there? Because if you want to go home we can just lea-" Callie began before Arizona cut her off.

"No, no. I want to go. I just need to call and check on Colton. I had a few missed calls while we were in there, and I just want to be sure that all is well. And hopefully be able to tell him goodnight. I'll be right in. You go ahead."

"Ok. Tell him goodnight for me too. I'll go get us a drink and meet you at the bar. Ok?" Callie asks, squeezing Arizona's hand.

"Sounds great. Be right in." Arizona says before pulling her phone from her small clutch. 3 missed calls. All from Cody Robbins displayed on her screen. Letting out a deep breath, Arizona pressed the call button and waited patiently for her ex husband to answer the phone. Just when Arizona thought that the voicemail was going to pick up, she hear a slightly out of breath Cody answer the phone.

"Hello?" Cody says quickly.

"Hey. I just saw that you called, but I was in the awards banquet, and couldn't pick up. Is Colton ok? I was hoping to tell him goodnight." Arizona began.

"He is already asleep. It's late. And we tried to call you several times but you were obviously busy." Cody says with attitude.

"Look Cody, I was calling to tell my son goodnight, and the last thing I need is your attitude. So if he is asleep, I'm going to hang up now. I will see him in the morning. Goodbye." she said before placing her phone back into her purse, rolling her eyes and walking into the room to search for Callie.

Her eyes scanned the room and locked on her beautiful Latina standing by the bar, head back, laughing at something Mark or Addison had said. She managed to walk all the way up behind Callie without being noticed by the woman. When Mark saw her, she lifted her finger to her lips to motion for him to remain quiet and to not let on that she was there. She placed her hands over Callie's eyes from behind, preventing her from seeing.

"Guess who." Arizona says in a deep voice, holding back a laugh.

"Ummm, I'm not sure, but if you have long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and legs that go on for days, you are more than welcome to stay." Callie says, reaching her hands behind her and making contact with Arizona's hips.

"Wanna dance?" Arizona whispers into her ear, and Callie felt her breath catch in her throat. Simply nodding a yes and allowing Arizona to lead her towards the dance floor.

Once on the floor, both women found their arms quickly around the other. The music moved from a fast beat onto a slower song, giving Callie a good reason to pull her girlfriend against her body further. The chemistry they shared was noticed by almost everyone else in the room. The way the looked into each other's eyes, or how gently Callie's hands would brush against Arizona's skin as her hand moved up and down her arm. The way Arizona's head tilted up and looked deeply into Callie's eyes. Back at the bar, their friends watched the new couple.

"I didn't think I would see the day that those two pulled their heads out of their asses. They belong together. We all knew it, and it's just good to see that they figured it out too." Cristina says before turning to notice that every one of her friends standing next to her had matching "dropped jaw" looks on their faces.

"What!?" she says annoyingly before tossing back another shot of tequila. "If any of you repeat what I just said, I will deny it. And besides, neither of them would believe you bitches anyway." Cristina says with an eye roll as she grabs Owen's hand and pulls him towards the dance floor as faster song began to play.

Moments later, the couple of the evening came walking up towards their friends, when Arizona excused herself to the restroom.

"You guys having fun?" Callie asks the group while reaching for another glass of wine. When all she was met with were wide eyes, and blank stares passed her, she turned to see what they were all looking at. And that's when she saw him. Her husband… her ex husband, Mike. Standing across the room, with his eyes locked on Callie.


End file.
